To Love A Draconian
by gatorgirl2016
Summary: Draco comes into a rare creature inheritance and guess who just happens to be his mate. A timeline of Draco and his mate's lives. Established friendship and sexual situations. Also sex between dragons (I'm warning you).


I groaned with annoyance as I slowly regained consciousness and felt the pain crashing through my skull! I tried to open my eyes but the sunlight caused shooting pains throughout my skull. I groaned again trying to figure out where I was. I knew I wasn't in the comfortable confines of my own room. I gingerly moved my hands to feel the textures beneath me and quickly realized I was lying somewhere outside as my fingers skirted across grass and dirt. I laid there trying to recall a memory, any memory of what could have possibly caused me to wind up in this situation. To add insult to injury, I had also taken notice that I was completely nude and not only my head but my whole body ached in ways it never had.

I scrunched my eyes shut tighter as I forced my brain to try to work to recall what had happened. I started to get flickers of images but they were only fleeting and none of them lasting long enough for me to make sense of. I growled in frustration. Ignoring the pounding in my head, I forced my body to move. I rolled over so that I was now lying on my back instead of my stomach. I stayed still, panting as even that small movement seemed to exhaust me. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours before I once again tried opening my eyes, very slowly mind you. I was treated to a view of an afternoon sky filled with fluffy white clouds and graceful birds.

In a raspy voice I asked to no one in particular, "Shit, where the fuck am I?" That short sentence burned my throat as if I hadn't used my vocal cords in ages or maybe I had overused them. I braced my hands on either side of me and pushed myself into a sitting position. I went to fast and became slightly dizzy. Once I quit seeing double of everything, I slowly looked around, taking in my surroundings for the first time.

I gasped as I realized that I was just on the edge of a forest. It was so large; all I could see in my peripheral vision were trees and more trees. I turned my head to look over my shoulder and saw nothing but an empty meadow that like the trees in front of me seemed to stretch forever. I couldn't even begin to fathom how I got here and just to prove to myself that I was awake, I pinched the skin of my arm. I yelped as I did so and therefore confirmed that this was truly reality and not some fanciful dream.

I started cataloguing what I knew: I was naked, I was in the middle of nowhere, I had no clothes nor did I have my wand, and I had no memories of what had happened. This was not good. I exerted my body more, forcing it to stand. It took a couple of tries before I finally got to my feet without my legs turning to jelly and dropping me back to the ground. I was just thankful that the pounding in my head was now just a dull ache that was easily bearable. I turned in a slow circle making sure that my first inspection of the place had left no surprises for me. My shoulders slumped in desperation as I realized that there really was nothing more than forest on one side and meadow on the other.

I huffed and looked at the ground and that was when I noticed something I hadn't before. All around me, the grass was flattened. It was as if some very large creature had been lying there before I came to be in the spot. The flattened grass was about ten feet wide and extremely long. I would guess upwards of fifty feet running both to my left and right. Suddenly, my memories came exploding back. It was as if the flattened grass was the trigger I needed. My mind was overwhelmed with sights and smells from the past few days. I took a deep breath absorbing it all and finally cracking a smile for the first time since I'd awoken.

I had come into my inheritance three days ago on my twenty-first birthday. I hadn't even known my family had creature blood running through our bloodlines. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony, pureblood my ass. I was no more a pureblood than that muggleborn Granger. Oddly enough, I almost found this invigorating. It only helped to prove that my choices during the War were correct.

I had grown up always hearing how great purebloods were and how we had traditions to uphold and certain standards that had to be met. This led to me being quite a spoiled rotten little brat who believed he was the epitome of perfection. All it took was having a deranged maniac living in my home for me to realize that being a pureblood was nothing special and didn't give you any more privileges than the next person. I had been relieved when my headmaster had agreed to place me in a safe house during the War as I had no intention of following my parents in their footsteps. Let them serve the Dark Lord but I would not. Of course when they found out about my betrayal, this disowned me and left not a penny to my name.

I never let my disownment bother me, instead I relished in it. I had done all I could to help play my part during the War, fighting for the side of the Light and surprising everyone in the process. No one expected the Malfoy heir to fight for the Light or against his parents but I had done so without an ounce of regret. I had been as joyous as the next person when Harry Potter had once and for all defeated the man who had caused so much pain.

After the War, I found out that my mother had betrayed the Dark Lord and in doing so had been a key factor in his downfall. Potter had showed up on my doorstep one morning and had explained that my mother had lied to the Dark Lord all because Potter had told her that I was alive. It seemed her love for me was greater than her love of the Dark Arts. My only regret was never getting to tell her how much I loved her even if we fought for opposite sides. The Dark Lord had taken his retribution on her when he heard of her betrayal and killed her in front of me. He would have killed me to if not for Harry casting a powerful blocking charm that saved my life.

Even though Harry and I were two years apart and had hardly ever crossed paths during our time at school, we became friends when Dumbledore placed me at Grimmauld Place for protection. He had been the first to accept me as an ally rather than an enemy. His two sidekicks, Granger and Weasley, had offered their friendship to me as well saying that they trusted Harry's judgement. At first, I had found the three Gryffindors annoying and insufferable. They seemed to think that they always needed to be in my presence to make up for the feeling of loneliness I was so accustomed to. This had caused quite a few arguments and just as many cuts and bruises as often our fights would turn violent. They always wanted to pry into my personal life wanting to know why I had switched sides or what it was like growing up a Malfoy. I was ecstatic when they finally left for their six year of school as I would have alone time. It turned out that I had gotten so used to their constant companionship that I no longer relished being by myself anymore. I was more than willing to join their quest for the Horcruxes and had been deeply hurt when they refused. Harry had only said he needed someone to stay at Grimmauld to watch over the place. I think it was mostly to keep his mutt of a Godfather company. Sirius needed someone there to keep himself from going out and getting killed.

I shook my head, clearing it of thoughts of the War. That time was over and I no longer needed to live there anymore. It was time to look to the present and the future that awaited me. I was a twenty-one year old who had just come into their creature inheritance and could now take on the shape of a large serpentine dragon. I was what wizards called a Draconian. We were very rare creatures indeed and it was thought that there were no more bloodlines with dragon blood in it. I knew I would have to be cautious of who I told my newfound secret to. While Draconians were respected, they were also feared. Because of our rarity, very little was known about our kind. No Draconian had ever been forthcoming with information about us as we tended to be very private. The only things I knew of my kind was the little information we were taught during Auror training. Even that had been meager at best, much less than the other creature inheritances we had covered.

The one thing I knew for sure was that my mate would also be a Draconian as our kind was simply incompatible with any other creature. Sadly, I had no idea of who my mate was or even where to look for them. I only hoped that when I came across them, I would know that they were mine and that I was theirs. Draconians only had one possible mate unlike Elves or Fairies. Unlike Veela, Draconians could live without their mate and if my mate had perished during the War, I would spend the rest of my life alone. It was not a pleasant thought.

"Positives Draco, look at the positives. There is no sense in stressing now. At least I know why my few attempts at previous relationships failed," I muttered to myself. I had only dated a few times but it seemed like I was incapable of feeling anything towards my partner whether male or female. Well, maybe one person but I wasn't willing to get my hopes up. He had never shown the slightest interest in me in all the years I've known him.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I needed to get home, take a shower and re-enter the world of the living. I'm sure I had gotten half a dozen messages inquiring as to why I hadn't shown up to work for the past few days. I wasn't entirely sure where I was as my memories while in dragon form weren't as crystal clear as I'd like them to be. I remember shifting and flying over a large body of water, lots of rolling hills, and plenty of forest. I couldn't recall anything more specific than that. I was skeptical about trying to apparate as I wasn't sure how far from my house I was but I knew I didn't have any other option. I couldn't chance flying in my dragon form during the middle of the day and besides I had no clue which way home was. So, I straightened my shoulders, pictured home as clearly as I could, and spun on the spot.

I collapsed onto the ground having obviously apparated an extreme distance, pushing my limits to the brink. I stayed where I was for a few minutes until the ground quit spinning and I was able to stand without the feeling of vomit rushing up my throat. I quickly got up and walked the short distance to my house before letting myself in. Thankfully I hadn't crossed paths with anyone, I didn't want to try and explain my nakedness. I looked around to make sure everything was in order and was glad to see nothing out of place. I noticed my answering machine had nearly a dozen messages that I would need to go through and I saw two owls sitting outside my window, neither of which looked too thrilled to have been kept waiting for so long.

I walked over to open the window and let the two birds in. They immediately flew to the table and held their leg out, waiting for me to remove the note attached there. After I had done so, I gave each of them an owl treat before they flew out the window and were gone. I decided that I would take a shower first and then go through both notes and the messages. I had been absent for three days, what would twenty more minutes hurt?

I hurried upstairs to my room. I checked my bedside table to make sure my wand was where I had left it. I smiled when I saw the familiar piece of Hawthorn lying where I had left it. I grabbed a fresh set of clothes and headed for the shower. I groaned in appreciation when I felt the hot stream hit my back and cascade over my body. My sore muscles started to relax under the heat and I could finally move without something hurting. I stayed in the shower until the water turned cold.

Half an hour later found me sitting on the couch, a bowl of soup in front of me and the notes sitting on the coffee table. I unfolded the first one and scanned it as I ate my small meal. It was from Tim Dalton, the head Auror. To sum it up, it basically asked where the hell I had been and why I couldn't be courteous enough to leave a note about where I was. I smirked at the callousness of the letter. Dalton had never been good with words; his skills lay in his intelligence of planning. He had become head Auror when he proved how well he could organize an attack and make sure his men followed through. Ever since he had accepted the job, no person had been killed, a few injured maybe but none killed.

The second note was from Blaise Zabini. My long time best friend had written to me to tell me of his engagement to his girlfriend. He also asked me to be his best man for the wedding. I scribbled a quick reply telling him congratulations and that of course I'd be the best man. Someone had to make sure he looked presentable. For a pureblood, Blaise had about as much fashion sense as Potter did. It was pathetic really. I walked over to where my eagle owl was perched and tied the note to his leg. I told him who to take it to and watched as he flew away.

I then returned to the sofa and I finished the soup before going to my answering machine. If only my father could see how far I'd fallen, his precious son using Muggle technology. Fred and George Weasley had found a way for Muggle gadgets to work, even in the presence of magic. It had seriously helped to advance the Magical world although old habits die hard as was seen by the use of owls still delivering messages. Three of the messages were from friends, wondering if I wanted to have lunch with them sometime. Another from a local furniture store telling me my order had come in and that I needed to call to arrange a delivery date. One was from Sirius and Remus, inviting me to their house to have dinner with some friends and family. Six of them were from my partner asking why I hadn't been at work and wondering where I was and that he was worried I hadn't called back. The last one saying if I didn't call him within the next twenty four hours he was going to send out a search and rescue party to come find me.

I was about to pick up the phone and call when there was a knock on my door. I stretched before standing up, sliding my slippers onto my feet and then heading to the door. The knocking never stopped and as I threw the door open, I started to yell something when I realized just who it was. In an instant my arms were full of tan skin and messy jet black hair. In the next moment my nose was assaulted with the most wonderful smell in the world. It was fresh pine mixed with honey and a hint of peppermint. The beast inside of me seemed to awake and I swore it roared at coming across the heavenly scent. I dipped my nose into Harry's hair and inhaled and knew I had died and gone to Heaven. The raven haired man was the one emitting that delightful scent. The dragon in me demanded I hold him close and not let go. I knew in that instant who my mate was. Things just got a whole lot more complicated. I needed to get Harry to back off so I could clear my head.

After a minute of Potter still holding me and muttering something about thinking I was dead, I tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Oi Potter, would you let go? You're making a scene and I can hardly breathe."

Potter immediately let go, backing away too far and hitting his elbow on the still open door. He gave me a gimpy smile before moving aside so I could shut the door and then headed back towards my living room. I sat once more on the couch and he took the armchair.

I had barely sat down before the questions began rolling out his mouth, "Where have you been? What happened to you? Why didn't you call me back? You've been gone for three days, do you realize that? What happened to you, you look so different!"

I cast a quick "Silencio" on him to stop his rambling. He scowled at me and I only smirked back.

"I have been out of town. I had something come up that required my immediate attention. I'm sorry for not letting you know but I left my phone here and have been unable to reach you," I explained to him.

With a wave of his hand, he cancelled my spell and asked, "You couldn't have used a phone wherever you were at? You didn't even let Dalton know. Honestly, what could be so important that you couldn't at least let your partner know that you would be gone? That still doesn't explain the whole change in appearance. I mean damn, Draco, I thought we were friends."

I scoffed, "Oh please, you know good and well that you are one of my best friends. You have been for a while now and you know it. I told you, it was unexpected and required me as soon as possible."

There was hurt in those bright green eyes and he looked away as he mumbled, "I thought you were dead. No note or nothing, just up and gone."

"Harry," I said softly. I waited for him to look at me before going on, "I truly am sorry. I never meant for you to worry. You know how one tracked my mind can get. I didn't know how long I would be gone so I didn't leave a note. If I had known I would be gone for so long, I would have left a note."

He still looked hurt as he asked, "Are you going to tell me where you went or why you went? Or how you just jumped ten notches on the good looks scale." We both blushed at his words but Harry didn't try to take them back.

Here it was; did I trust him enough to let him know my secret? I mean hell; he was going to find out anyway, he was my mate. Not like I could hide that from him. Already my dragon was clawing at my insides demanding I claim what was mine. It was taking all of my self-control not to just jump Harry and shag him senseless.

"Draco, hello, anyone up there," Harry asked jokingly.

I glanced up, shaking my head, not realizing I had zoned out, "Um sorry. I was just thinking about something. What was the question again?"

Harry crossed his arms, "I asked where it was that you went."

I sighed and asked softly, "How much do you remember about inheritances from Auror training?"

He made a face and I could tell my question had surprised him as he asked, "You mean as in creature inheritances? What does that have to do with anything?"

I shook my head, "Just answer the question, Harry."

He thought for a second, "I remember as much as the next person I'm sure. People come into their inheritance between seventeen and twenty-one. There are multiple kinds such as vampire, werewolf, fairy, elf, veela, etc. Some are more common than others. Most people who come into an inheritance have a pre-determined mate that is like the other half of their soul. Some like…"

I stopped him mid-sentence, "Ok, so you remember it. Do you remember what the rarest inheritance was though?"

He sat up straighter, looking me in the eye, "Um..it was a ..no that's not right…a…oh, a Draconian. I still don't see what this has to do with anything unless…" He looked at me, the shock evident in his eyes and I slowly nodded my head. He jumped from the couch, "Are you telling me that you've been gone for the past few days because you came into a Draconian inheritance?"

"Well technically you said it but the answer is still yes," I said and looked away.

I was unsure of how Harry would handle this. I had been honest when I said he was one of my best friends and we are Auror partners and I wasn't sure if I could handle Harry not being my friend anymore. Like I said, Draconians aren't always trusted and our kind had been hunted in the past. Some people believed that when we shifted we couldn't control our dragon form or we were hunted for the same reasons that regular dragons are hunted. I didn't fear Harry hunting me or telling my secret, I just feared losing him.

I looked up when I felt the other half of the couch dip and found Harry sitting next to me, our legs almost touching. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and I started to wonder if he would at all.

I started to speak but he spoke first, "So, basically you turn into a dragon. That's kind of cool if you think about it. Why didn't you tell anyone you had Draconian blood in you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I didn't know. My parents never told me and by the time I was old enough to possibly come into it, they had disowned me. So, I guess it just never came up. Besides they were so high and mighty about the world seeing them as purebloods, they probably hoped I'd never come into it. I mean we aren't exactly pureblood with creature blood are we?"

Harry chuckled, "No, I guess you aren't. So, what are you going to tell Dalton? I mean if you tell him you came into your inheritance he will want to know what it is and you can't exactly lie about it. But you can't possibly hope to use a full time glamour to try and hide the evidence, that isn't feasible. I love the change in looks by the way. I think they suit you quite well and I don't care what your parents would say, you'll always look like a Malfoy to me," Harry said gently.

I smiled at him, glad that he approved of the changes my inheritance had caused. My short blonde hair had grown considerably so that it now hung just below my shoulder blades. The pale blond streaks were now almost white with light golden streaks throughout. My eyes themselves had darkened to where they now looked like molten mercury. My facial features had changed as well. My lips were fuller; in fact my whole face had filled out more so that my cheeks were no longer as pointed. I had grown a few inches and my already tone body had put on a bit of muscle that I had lacked before.

"Thanks Harry but how am I going to explain them to Dalton. I tried using a glamor charm earlier but it didn't work. I could try and tell him I was horribly ill but what kind of illness causes these changes? I think I'm going to have to tell him the truth," I rambled, my shoulders slumping in defeat.

I started when Harry's hand grasped my chin forcing it up, "Hey, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok. I don't think Dalton will mind. He is a veela after all. Besides, if he threatens to fire you then I'll tell him I quit. I won't work without you as my partner Draco. We're a team, remember?"

I looked at him, he had nothing but honest sincerity in those green eyes, and I whispered "You really don't mind me being a Draconian? I wasn't sure how you would react. To be honest, I was afraid you'd leave and never come back."

He lightly touched my shoulder, "Draco, nothing could make me stop being your friend unless you decided to become an evil dark lord or some shit like that. So, what's it like being a dragon?"

I smirked, "Ah, what's wrong Potter, not up to fighting off another evil wizard?" He bumped into my shoulder telling me without words to shut up. "I'm sorry. Couldn't resist. Honestly, all I can remember right now is the pain and the burning from my body contorting into a hundred foot long reptile. I know I flew some crazy distance because I woke up earlier in a damn field bordering a forest but I have no clue where that was."

He nodded his head in understanding, "I asked Sirius and Remus what their first transformations were like and they agree that it was painful as well. They said it isn't so bad after that because the body already knows how to contort itself."

I shuddered at the memories of the excruciating pain. Of feeling like my whole body was going up in flames or as it seemed like every bone broke and every tendon snapped. It was not an experience I was looking to repeat.

Harry noticed my shudder and gently rubbed small soothing circles on my back and the dragon inside me was practically purring from the contact. I had to make sure I didn't suddenly groan aloud or something equally embarrassing.

"I'm here for you Draco, remember we are a team," Harry said trying to comfort me.

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "You have no idea."

"What was that," he asked.

I looked up sharply, "Oh nothing. Just mumbling to myself. How was work, what did I miss?"

The raven leaned back, placing his legs on the table, "Oh nothing much, just went over a few new defensive spells, well new for the rest of the class but they were all ones we've already practiced. Geez, this stupid mandatory training seminar is so stupid. They were considering having you make it up but I told them you knew the spells already. Dalton said as long as you prove you can perform them adequately enough; you will be off the hook."

I let out my breath, "Thanks. I don't want have to repeat two weeks of crap I already know. You think they'd make an exception for the top Auror team at the Ministry."

Harry's eyes were laughing even if he wasn't as he scolded me, "Now, Draco no need to be so pretentious. We just study and practice more so than the rest of the teams. That doesn't make us better just nerds."

I shoved him, "Please don't make it sound like we are turning into Hermione. She'll never let us live that down."

Harry laughed, "Oh gosh, you're right. I could just imagine the look she'd have on her face. Well, she would just tell me it serves me right for being such a slacker in school."

"I think you had more pressing concerns than school grades sometimes," I joked.

"Yeah, like just trying to live through the year and not be killed by a giant snake or dementors or a damn dragon," he replied.

I responded with, "I don't know, I think Umbridge was worse than any those tasks combined. That lady was a right foul git if you ask me. You still sport the scars from her fucking detentions."

Harry's fingers ghosted over the "I must not tell lies" scar as if they still pained him. I knew in a way they did, maybe not physically but emotionally for sure. I rubbed my fingers over the scar as well, trying to ease his fears for reasons unknown to even myself. I tried comforting Harry like he had done to me earlier even if it was only a small gesture. I knew instinctively as a dominant Draconian, I would do anything to protect and console my mate whenever needed. Harry pulled his hand away and tucked it under his thigh, hiding the scar from sight.

His other hand trembled slightly as he asked me, "So, now that you've come into your inheritance, you have to find a mate. Any idea who the lucky woman will be?"

I scoffed at his statement, "I don't think my mate is female."

His brows shot up, "So you finally decided to join the gay ship, huh? Welcome aboard my friend. We throw awesome parties and you'll never get bored. Besides only a gay guy could be as concerned about his hair as you are."

"You're one to talk Mr. Rats Nest. Does your hair even know what a comb is," I asked him.

He ruffled his hair even more, "Ha, not really. I just kind of run my fingers through it and leave it be. I try going for that just got shagged look if you know what I mean?"

Before I could even think about what I was saying, I blurted, "You've always looked fucking gorgeous to me. I've always wished I could give you that shagged look myself."

The raven's eyes went up at my statement and as much as I wished to take it back, I couldn't. I blushed and stood up, using the excuse of having to use the loo and practically ran from the room. I didn't stop until I had slammed and locked the door to my bedroom before slumping to the floor with my head in my hands. Harry had never shown the slightest indication of being remotely interested in me and I had more or less just told him I had wet dreams about him. Even though he was my mate, I had wanted to try and go slowly and ease him into the idea of it. I knew, I just knew I had blown any chance I had with him. I jumped when there was a knock at my door.

The voice was muffled through the wood, "Draco, open the door please. You can't hide in there forever."

I called back, "No but I can stay in here until I starve to death."

I wasn't expecting Harry to whisper an unlocking charm nor was I expecting him to push the door open forcing me to move. I clambered awkwardly forward on my hands and knees wishing that I could shift into a mouse instead of a huge dragon. I was forced to stop when a hand shackled my ankle. I looked over my shoulder to find Harry squatting, my ankle encased in his gentle but firm grip. I tried pulling free but he held fast. I refused to look in his eyes, fearing what I would find there. Harry's eyes were a mirror to his soul, an open book waiting to be read I always told him. He said he didn't mind, it meant he didn't have to talk as much.

I squeezed my eyes shut as he said, "Draco, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me."

I shook my head. I wouldn't, I couldn't. Even my dragon was quiet, unsure of how to proceed. For the second time that day, Harry's fingers gently grasped my chin and forced my head up. I kept my eyes shut, waiting for the retribution I was sure would come. I was completely shocked when I felt a soft pair of lips gently press against my own. I saw fireworks behind my eyes and opened them in shock.

Harry chuckled as he pulled away, "Finally I get you to open those beautiful eyes of yours."

I jerked backwards, surprising the other man, and successfully pulling out of his grasp. I pulled my knees to my chest, curling up into a ball trying to make myself as small as possible.

"Don't taunt me Potter. I'm really not in the mood for it. You can leave whenever you want," I said lifelessly.

I scowled as he sat next to me, blanketing my hands with one of his own, "How is kissing you taunting you? Are we talking about the same thing here?"

I stood up and went and flopped onto my bed, "Shove off Potter."

I yelped as I was pushed over by Harry forcing his way onto my bed, "How about I just shove you over? Are we going to talk about what just happened or you going to continue to be a prick?"

I gave him the bird and he only chuckled at me. I snarled at him, "It's not funny."

"It's kind of funny. You're adorable when you're angry. The way your lips pout makes them ten times more kissable. Draco, I'm not mad or upset or anything like that. It just makes me admitting how I've had a huge crush on you for years that much easier," he stated softly.

My eyes jumped to his looking for a lie but there was nothing but pure honesty in their emerald depths, "I'm a Malfoy, of course people are supposed to fawn over me." Harry rolled his eyes at me. "Besides, I'm not adorable. Greek god handsome but not adorable."

He huffed, "What am I going to do with you? You can be such a dork sometimes. I have been trying to catch your fancy for ages. Nothing I did seemed to work. I'd take my shirt off whenever the chance arose after practice. I dressed in tighter clothes hoping you would see something you like. Gods, I'm surprised you could never feel the waves of jealousy rolling off of me whenever you were dating one of those bimbos."

"Trust me, I took notice. I've had to force myself to keep my hands off you. Every time after practice, I had a serious wank to images of you. The ass clinging genes have been driving me crazy and I only dated those people because I thought you weren't interested. You've never made a move," I told him.

He smiled goofily, "I guess I was always afraid of you turning me down and messing up our friendship. My courage doesn't seem to extend to my love life."

"I guess you were able to put two and two together and realize you're my mate huh," I asked, feeling a blush spreading on my cheeks.

Harry kissed me softly and leaned his forehead against mine before answering, "Yeah I kind of figured as much. I'm really not mad at all. I couldn't be happier. I'm glad to know you think I'm fucking gorgeous and utterly shaggable. Biggest boost to my ego ever."

I nipped his bottom lip making him yelp slightly before easing the sting with a kiss, "Please, your ego is large enough. I was going to tell you, I was just hoping to ease you into the idea and not just blurt it out like that."

"It's ok, I think it was perfect. It's nice seeing you drop your shell of perfection. Don't try to deny it, you are always on your best behavior as if you're still trying to prove yourself to people that you aren't a bad guy. Draco, you don't have to prove yourself to anyone." He rubbed my left arm which was completely unmarred before speaking again, "You see what I see, no Dark Mark. You never served that vile man. You are not your parents Draco and most people around here know that. And the ones who don't can just go fuck themselves for all I care. I know the real you and that's all that matter. Your friends know the real you and you shouldn't care about some stranger's opinion."

I couldn't speak; I was choked up by Harry's words. I hadn't realized how much I needed to hear them. I had spent so much of the past few years trying to prove to myself and others that I wasn't the typical Malfoy and to hear that from someone, and not just anyone but a person I cared about, made it all the better. Even my dragon was purring at the praise from our mate.

I hadn't realized I'd been crying until Harry wiped away my tears, "Thank you for that. I really needed to hear those words and didn't know it."

We sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company until I gasped having remembered something, "You do realize that since you're my mate, this means that you're a Draconian too. You will be coming into your inheritance as well."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, roughing it up even more before replying, "I hadn't thought about it but now that you've said it, I guess you're right. Wow, as little as in a few months' time I could be a big scary dragon too. Great, one more thing for the Prophet to publish about me."

Harry got very quiet, not pleased with the prospect of the prophet publishing even more about him than what they already did. Harry had filed for multiple restraining orders against reporters but it always seemed that as one fell, another popped back up. I had quickly learned that Harry hated being in the limelight. He would give credit to someone else or downplay his own role in a mission without second thought. It seemed that no matter what though, the Prophet was always looking for a way to publish a story concerning Harry.

When he had announced he was gay, stories had run for days, when he and I became official Aurors and were announced as partners, those stories had lasted for weeks. Most of them had been bullshit stories about how the son of a known Death Eater would taint the precious Boy-Who-Lived. Harry had shaken his head and burned every single copy he received. The only magazine Harry ever willingly gave interviews for was the Quibbler which Luna Lovegood still ran and had become much more popular over the years. Most people had learned that the stories she posted about Harry were factual while the Prophet articles were barely more than lies and slander.

I pulled him to me so that he was leaning against my chest and softly nuzzled up and down his neck. I smiled at the shiver that traipsed through his lithe body. He turned his head slightly so that I could pepper his face in butterfly kisses before firmly attaching my lips to his own. I swiped my tongue against those red lips and they parted instantly. I slipped into that steamy cauldron and felt my body going up in flames.

I had to pull my head away or else I lose myself and take this further than either of us was ready for. Harry mewled at the loss and I couldn't help but lightly nip at those plump lips. Harry enticed me into sharing another kiss but as soon as I felt a wandering hand, I grasped it gently and forced it to settle in Harry's lap.

His eyes rose to meet mine in question and I quickly answered, less he get the wrong idea, "I want to take this slow, love. We have all the time in the world, no need to rush things. Trust me, I'm fighting the compulsion hard myself to avoid taking you right now."

Harry shook his trying to clear his head of the hormones in the air, "I don't understand why I feel like this Draco. It's like the only thing I can think about is…" Harry trailed off, his cheeks a flaming red as he worried his bottom lip.

I laced our fingers together liking the contrast of his tan skin against my own alabaster skin, "It seems that Draconians are a very sensual species and as my mate you are being affected by my own hormones. I severely wish there was more information on our kind so that this wouldn't be so unknown to the both of us. There are dozens of books on veela or elves but I've failed to come across one strictly on Draconians."

Harry replied, "Well, I've never really looked beyond what was taught in training. Maybe if we look hard enough, we will find something. I could always ask Hermione, she is like a bloodhound when it comes to finding information."

I nodded, "That might be a good ideal. Maybe we could ask Remus and Sirius. They were your father's best friends so he may have told them that Draconian blood runs in your family. It would be great if they knew something."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "If they don't, oh well. Nothing in my life has ever been by the books so why would my courtship with you be any different? If we don't find anything, we will just go with what feels natural. I'm sure instinct will kick in eventually."

I carded my fingers through his hair and he leaned into the soothing touch, "I guess you're right. I just hate going into anything blind without a clue of what to do. At least we'll be doing it together. I just don't want to mess anything up. I've never been in love or in a really serious relationship in my life."

Harry snorted, "Like I have. My childhood wasn't exactly filled with love and my few attempts at dating have been pitiful to say the least. I was so sick of people telling me they were dating me just to get in the paper or because I was famous." He snuggles closer to me and then continued, "At least I don't have to worry about that with you. You've never cared about me being famous and all. You have always treated me like just a normal human being who makes mistakes and can be a complete idiot most of the time."

I looked at our enjoined hands and gently rubbed my thumb over the scar, "You never treated me like the son of a Death Eater and was willing to give me a chance even though you hardly knew me. If it wasn't for that, who knows where I would be right now. You have always stuck by me no matter what. Whenever the Prophet tries to bad-mouth me or when people start to accuse me, you have never failed to come to my defense."

Harry shifted so that he could look at me face to face, "You deserve to be defended. Those people didn't want to know you and didn't care if you were innocent or not, they just wanted somebody to blame for their problems and you were the easiest person to go after. I gave you a chance because you had never been hostile towards me before. Sure we were rivals during a Quidditch match but who isn't. Even though you were a Malfoy and in Slytherin, you never tried to hurt me or get me in trouble outside of Quidditch. We more or less avoided each other, granted we were in different years but still our paths crossed. I'll give anybody a chance, Draco; it's up to the person to keep my trust." He leaned in and kissed me before adding, "You've been one of the few people who have never taken that trust for granted or given me a reason not to trust you."

I was humbled by his words and had to blink my eyes to make sure no tears could escape before leaning my forehead against his own, "Thank you Harry. I'm supposed to be the dominant and here you are making me feel better not once but twice today. It seems I'm already not doing my job very well. Not to mention you kissed me first and made me see reason."

Harry cupped my cheek, "I don't think we will ever fall into the traditional roles of dominant and submissive Draco. We are both protective of each other and we both boost each other up when the other is down. You've had a few stressful days with coming into your inheritance and worrying about telling Dalton and trying to figure out how you were going to tell your best friend that he was your mate. Your guard is down and all you old insecurities are coming back." He kissed me just because he could and continued, "My job is to comfort you and guide you through the dark just as that is your job towards me. I think the only time we will truly be in our defined roles is when it comes to the bedroom. I much prefer being on the bottom."

I really had no words to reply and so I unexpectedly rolled us over so that Harry was lying on the bed and I was sitting on his pelvis. He yelped at the suddenness of the movement and squirmed for a few seconds trying to get comfortable before going lax beneath me. I ran my hands up and down his t-shirt clad chest wishing there was nothing between my fingers and his skin. His hands rested gently on my hips, his fingers rubbing small circles. I still couldn't speak and just marveled at the angel beneath me. I never imagined I would be so lucky as to be mated to the man beneath me.

Finally words came to me, "Thank you for always being there for me Harry and I promise I will try my damndest to be there for you no matter what. I'm glad I just now came into my inheritance." He gave me a quizzical look and I explained, "With me coming into it so late, we have had plenty of time to just be friends and get to know each other. I can tell our courtship will be fast and it will be miracle if we haven't gotten into each other's pants by your birthday. Our friendship is so solid that sometimes I already feel like we've been together forever. You know just about all of my deepest and darkest secrets."

Harry continued rubbing small circles against my hip bones, "Almost all of your secrets? What don't I possibly know about you?"

I stared at my hands splayed across his chest trying to put my thoughts into words before replying in an emotionless voice, "I've never told anybody the real reason for me coming to Dumbledore seeking asylum." My hands were trembling as thoughts filled my head and Harry had to grasp them in his own to stop the erratic movements and gave me a look that clearly said to go on and so I did. "The day I left the Manor my father sought me out in my room and said my presence was requested in the library. I had asked what for but he only shook his head and told me to follow him. When we arrived at the library, the only people in there were my mother and Snake-Face. My father forced me to bow at that maniac's feet and it took all my control to not start shivering, I was so scared. I already knew I wanted nothing to do with the man and had hoped to stay away from him. I didn't want anything to do with the War at all."

I slid off of Harry's lap and went to stand in front of the window overlooking the front lawn. I loved living in the country with the wide open skies and plenty of bright green grass. A lot of people thought it odd that a Malfoy would love the country living but I loved the feeling of being free. The manor had been so dull and enclosed, I had always felt trapped.

I turned back around and Harry had moved so that now he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his shirt wrinkled from my earlier movements. I turned back around, unable to tell him face to face the truth I was about to reveal.

"I still remember his voice, cold and emotionless, how that damn snake of his slithered around me, hissing and flicking its tongue, probably smelled my fear in the air. I was so startled when his hand cupped my cheek forcing me to meet his stare. He only laughed at my fear as he pulled me to my feet and slowly walked around me, assessing me for reasons I was soon to find out." I squeezed my eyes shut as I said the next words, "Voldemort wanted to use me in a ritual in which he would rape and impregnate me so that I could bare him an heir. He said I had strong enough magic that my body should be able to handle the physical requirements of the ritual. My parents were going to let him do it. They were proud that out of all the Death Eater's children, I was the one chosen. I decided that night to leave realizing that playing neutral wasn't an option."

Strong arms enveloped me from behind and Harry placed his chin on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry Angel." I smiled at Harry's pet name for me. I had tried to tell him I was no such thing but he refused to listen. He only ever called me that when we were alone and no one could overhear. I focused as I realized Harry was still talking, "That man was truly awful and the world is a much better place without him. No child should ever be sold out by his parents like you were. I do think your mother would have tried to come up with a plan to stop it though. She truly loved you even if she didn't always show it. It seems neither of us had the perfect childhood we had envisioned of each other when we first met."

I grinned, "Yeah, before you told me, I always thought you had been spoiled rotten by your Muggle relatives instead of the abuse you endured at their hands. Honestly, until Snake-Face came back, I really was a spoiled rotten kid. I got everything I wanted when I wanted it. My teenage years were the bad years."

Harry unwound his arms from my torso and grabbed my hand, dragging me behind him as he walked out my room. I asked him where we were going but he ignored me. He grabbed our wands off the table, handed me mine, and pulled me along right out the door and into the yard. We walked a few yards until we were outside the protective enchantments I had placed around my house. He gave me a quick warning before we spun away. I coughed as we landed at our destination. Side along was much worse than just apparating yourself.

I looked at the house in front of us, "Why are we at Remus and Sirius' place?"

Harry shrugged, "I figured enough sad talk for the day. We wanted to know if my dad ever told them anything so I figured now is as good as ever plus it gives us a chance to get out minds off of things."

I pulled him into a hug and loved the feeling of his body melting against mine. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and buried his face in my chest. I lightly rested my chin on his head loving the way his body fit next to mine. I pressed a kiss to the mop of hair before softly saying "Thank you my little lion. You always seem to know what to do to make me feel better."

Harry rolled his eyes at the nickname but didn't contradict me; I knew he secretly loved the name. He knocked on the door and it wasn't long before it was swung open revealing a half-naked Sirius. I tried to cover my mouth to prevent the laughter bubbling up. Not only was Sirius naked from the waist up but the words "Property of Remus Lupin-Black" was painted on his chest. Harry on the other hand had no trouble showing his obvious amusement at the disheveled state of his godfather.

Sirius glared at the both of us, "Don't you dare say a word of this to anyone." He gestured towards our entwined hands, "That took long enough; the casual eye fucking was getting really boring. Maybe now the two of you can move onto the actual fucking now."

That earned Sirius a smack upside the head as Remus walked up behind his mate. "Dammit Remmy, what was that for," Sirius asked while rubbing his head.

The werewolf rolled his eyes, "That was for being so callous towards your godson and his boyfriend. Everyone knew the idiots were in love with each other except for the idiots themselves."

"Hey, Harry and I aren't idiots. It just seems that we were oblivious to the attempts each of us has made to entice one another."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah at least we didn't have to have someone set us up and lock us in a room before finally admitting our feelings for each other."

I finally let loose the laughter I'd been holding in, "I don't believe I've heard that story before."

Sirius growled at his godson, "Oh alright. C'mon in you two or are we gonna just stand on the front porch all day."

The three of us laughed at the black haired werewolf's outburst but followed him all the same. Sirius headed towards the bedroom, to put a shirt on I surmised, while the rest of us went to the living room. I settled into the large armchair pulling my raven haired mate into my lap. I was glad when he only snuggled closer instead of trying to move away. Remus offered to get drinks for everyone and when he returned Sirius had settled himself onto the couch.

As Remus passed drinks around, he casually asked, "So what brings you two over?"

Harry and I looked at each other before Harry started speaking, "Well, the Ministry has come up with this mandatory seminar for the Aurors to attend to brush up on our skills and make sure we are all up to par. We were going over some interesting stuff about creature inheritances and I was wondering if my father ever told you guys whether there was creature blood in our family."

Remus and Sirius shared a look between them and I knew that the answer to our question was yes. I could feel Harry tense in my lap and I knew he had seen the look that passed between his godfather and mate. I placed my hands on either hip and rubbed circles like he had done to me earlier. I was glad when I felt his body relax slightly but not completely.

Remus looked at his mate, an almost pleading look on his face. Sirius just shook his head at the unspoken question. Remus sighed before he spoke up, "To be blunt, yes your father told us he had creature blood but he never came into an inheritance like Sirius and I did."

Harry asked, "But why didn't he?"

Sirius replied, "Simply put, he suppressed it. Your father's love for your mother caused him to never come into his inheritance. If he had of, he could never have been with Lilly. It wouldn't have been possible."

I gently placed my hands over Harry's shaking ones before asking my own question, "What kind of inheritance can be suppressed like that? I've never heard of one that could be or trust me I know a handful of veelas and vampires who would have done so."

"There is only one creature inheritance that can be suppressed that is known of. It also happens to be the rarest of inheritances. It can only be suppressed if the feelings are genuine which James' were. He fell in love with Lilly the moment he laid eyes on her," Sirius said quietly looking at Harry.

Remus continued, "James never said anything until his seventeenth birthday. He was freaking out because he didn't want to come into his inheritance; he wanted to be with Lilly and he wasn't sure if his had proven his feelings genuine enough. It turns out that he had and so James was forever a wizard instead of becoming a…."

"A Draconian. Harry's father never became a Draconian unlike me."

The werewolves' heads shot up at my statement before turning towards one another and sharing another look between them that I couldn't make out. When they turned back to us, Remus looked subdued but Sirius looked…mad.

The dominant werewolf lurched to his feet, "NO! NO, I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW MALFOY!

Everyone was caught off guard at the werewolf's outburst. He reached for Harry and pulled him off my lap. Harry, who wasn't prepared for the manhandling, stumbled and would have fallen if I hadn't caught him. Sirius lost his grip and I quickly pushed my mate behind me. Remus had a hold of Sirius' wrist but I didn't trust that the submissive could hold the dominant back. When Sirius made to grab Harry again, I let loose I low pitched warning growl. Sirius ignored it and tried to grab Harry again. A snarl was ripped from my throat and finally the black haired werewolf realized he was pushing a limit.

The angered wolf snapped at me, "Let my godson go and get out of my house. Your kind isn't welcome here."

Harry tried to move from behind me but I refused to let him get in front of me, instead settling on tucking him to my side. The raven thankfully didn't push the issue instead addressing his godfather, "Sirius, what is wrong? Why are you two seconds from tearing Draco's head off his shoulder?"

Sirius tried to respond but Remus cut him off, "Harry, you and Draco need to leave right now. I'll come by and try to explain things once I calm Sirius down."

Sirius turned on his mate, "How dare you. My godson is not going anywhere with that...that thing. How dare you try and say otherwise."

Remus refused to back down, "Sirius, you need to calm down. You know Draco and you know he would never hurt Harry. The stories James told us don't necessarily reflect their relationship."

Sirius pulled free of Remus' grasp, a look of terror on his face, "Are you willing to risk Harry's life on it? His happiness? His sanity? His freedom?"

"Guys, what are you all talking about? Draco would never ever harm me and if he did, I'd beat his ass up and he would never see me again. Siri, please, you know how much I've crushed on Draco these past few years." He looked up at me, a sheepish smile on his face before continuing, "I trust Draco completely."

I squeezed him tighter before planting a soft kiss to the top of his head and replied, "Please, we came here asking for help because we don't want to go in this blind. Yes, it's true I'm a Draconian and Harry is my mate which means that he will also be coming into his inheritance eventually. There is little to no information on Draconians and we were hoping that James had talked to you or knew of our kind and their ways. I haven't had a chance to see if there are any records or journals that my family kept."

I looked directly at Sirius, the man who had become like a second godfather to me after I lost Severus in the War. I was distraught that his opinion of me could change so fast, "Sirius, you know I would never do anything to endanger Harry. Obviously the two of you know something we don't. Please, help us, tell us but please don't turn your back on us."

Sirius glared at me and then his gaze jumped to Harry before coming back to me. He turned back to Remus before growling, "I'll be in our room." He left without another word.

Remus stood there awkwardly before shaking out of it and telling us to once again take a seat. He sat himself but he was agitated. He kept running his hands up and down his thighs and his feet were tapping an erratic pace.

Finally he spoke, "I'm sorry about Sirius' behavior but we were honestly hoping this was never a conversation we would have to have. James didn't want to not come into his inheritance just because of his love for Lilly. James hated what he was and from what he told us, he had good reason to."

Harry asked the question swimming in my head, "What is so bad about being a Draconian that Sirius would freak out like that?"

Remus rubbed at his face before answering, "Nothing is wrong if you are the dominant in the relationship. If you are the submissive though, your life will be torturous. I gather that you're the submissive Harry?"

Harry only nodded, too afraid to speak as was I. Remus continued, "From what James told us, once a submissive Draconian comes into their inheritance they are treated as nothing more than a fuck-toy. They have no say in their relationship. They can't argue or disagree with anything ordered by the dominant. They are completely submissive. James said in the few journals he had read left by his ancestors, the dominants used the submissive, fucked them until they were pregnant, and then had nothing to do with the children or anything."

I looked at Harry and his own face of shock mirrored my own. I practically screeched, "I would never do that to Harry. I care deeply about him and would never use him just for sex. Maybe James misunderstood or something was left out. Maybe James only read journals of abused mates; I mean every species has a few bad apples."

Remus shook his head, "I don't know. James never said too much, he was disgusted by whatever he read and it caused him to hate himself until he found out he had suppressed his inheritance. He once said that if he had of come into it, he would have killed himself."

We sat there in stunned silence. No one knew what to say and everyone was afraid of saying the wrong thing. Harry's grip on my hand had tightened with each word Remus had said and now I wasn't sure if I would ever regain feeling in it again. I ghosted kisses over the nape of his neck and across his shoulder blades hoping to ease his anxiety.

Harry spoke first, "Do you know where these journals are so I could read them? I need to know if Draco is right and maybe Dad just misunderstood something."

Remus nodded, "Your father kept them in their Gringotts vault. You probably never noticed them before since I'm sure an eleven year old would be far more interested in the gold left to him."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, c'mon on Remus. You come with me and Draco is going to go get back on Sirius' good side."

My voice cracked, "Um, love, do you really think that is a good idea? I mean I really don't want my throat ripped out."

Harry chuckled and lurched to his feet before turning and giving me a chaste kiss, "He better not hurt you or else I will be very upset. You can do it, just appeal to his better nature."

I was skeptical but Harry ignored my pleas and in minutes I was left alone in the living room. I huffed before deciding to seal my fate and headed up to Sirius and Remus' bedroom. I knocked on the door and was about to walk away when it opened. I cursed under my breath before stepping inside.

Sirius was standing on the far side of the room, his back away from me. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides and I could hear his breathing from where I stood. I waited for the shouting and yelling. I waited for the older man to turn around and shove me against the wall and threaten me. I was prepared for anything or so I thought. I wasn't ready for Sirius to turn around, tears streaming down his face. I had never seen him cry and it was gut wrenching to watch.

Through the sobs I was able to make out most of what he was trying to say, "Please….I can't lose Harry. You... you can't hurt him. He trusts you. I won't… watch you…crush his spirit."

I walked over and clasped Sirius on the shoulders, "I would never do any such thing to Harry. I... I love him. I'd kill myself before I ever harmed him."

I could feel my knees giving and hurried to sit on the edge of the bed. I had never told anyone that I loved them but I knew that I loved Harry. It wasn't just a sudden thing caused by my inheritance. I realized that I had developed feelings for Harry a long time ago and they had just gotten stronger over the years.

Sirius glared at me, wiping his face, "Can you promise that? Can you promise you won't hurt him, won't use and abuse him and then leave him when he is no longer useful to you? Harry has suffered enough abuse at the hands of those damn Muggles, I won't let it happen again. You said it yourself, Malfoy, that you know next to nothing about being a Draconian."

My heart ached for the man in front of me and for the situation I now found myself in. I sighed, my head dropping as I muttered, "Yes, yes I promise…" I paused and thought hard and knew the words I spoke next were true, "No, I can't promise that I won't hurt him. I give you permission that if I ever do, that if Harry ever comes to you telling you that I hit him or abused him, I give you permission to take him and run. Hide him from me and never let me near him again. If that doesn't work, if you can't hold me back, than do whatever it takes to make sure I never harm Harry even if it means…killing me."

Sirius gave me a skeptical look and seemed to be studying me, judging the truth in my words. I lost my patience before snapping, "You're a damn werewolf, you can tell if I'm lying and I assure you I'm not. I don't know when or how but somewhere from the time I first met Harry to now, that man has become the center of my world. I look forward to getting up every morning and going to work just so I get to see his face. I crave the nights when we go out and have a drink together or the weekends when we have movie marathons. I don't know what I would do without him." I was breathless after my outburst but I plowed on, "I only regret that it took me coming into an inheritance before I realized just how much he meant to me. Downstairs, when you tried to take him from me, I was seeing red, I was so furious. I was seconds away from attacking you. Now that he's gone, I'm anxious. I can't stop worrying about him, wondering if he's alright. Dammit, I know he is capable of taking care of himself but…" I crumpled to my knees, tears now running down my cheeks, "I know you said you can't lose him but I can't either. I don't know if I could survive without him. I need him like I need air. God, stupid Draconian instincts are going to be the death of me."

I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see the werewolf standing over me, pride evident on his face. He cracked a smile, "Well, kid, you passed the test. Good job Draco."

I wasn't sure if I had heard Sirius correctly and all I could say was, "Huh?"

The elder pulled me to feet and patted my back, "C'mon, Harry and Remmy should be back by now and I think I'm going to want Harry around to control your temper so I don't end up bloodied and bruised."

I was still confused by the wolf's words and just followed him out the room and down to the kitchen. Harry turned upon hearing footsteps. His face brightened when he saw me and rushed into my open arms. I took a whiff of his hair and pulled him tighter. I was still in awe that this man was my mate and I knew no matter what the two wolves said, I would always cherish him.

Remus' words barely registered through my hormone addled brain, "See Sirius, I told you all the theatrics were pointless. You never have to worry about Draco hurting Harry. Those two are so infatuated with each other it's almost sickening."

My grip on the raven tightened, "What do you mean pointless theatrics?"

The dominant wolf shrugged his shoulders as if an agitated Draconian was no big deal, "I wanted to make sure that your feelings for my godson were genuine and not just because of the inheritance and now I'm completely satisfied with what I saw."

I let Harry go and shoved him aside, "Are you telling me this was all just some act to piss me off?"

Sirius chuckled, "Well, I will admit it was kind of amusing seeing you lose your composure but no I wasn't trying to piss you off, just assessing your feelings towards Harry."

Harry jumped to his godfather's rescue, "Draco." I spun to face him, he flinched but otherwise was unaffected by my mood, "I think Sirius, in his own stupid way, was just trying to watch over me. He wanted to make sure that my mate was in in for me and not just himself. He wanted to make sure that you didn't just see me as a fuck-toy."

I screeched, "And he couldn't have just asked me what my intentions were? He had to do all of this? What the fuck?"

Sirius stepped up beside Harry and draped an arm over his shoulder before saying, "Because I'm a dramatic son of a bitch. I mean have you met me?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah the first time I met him, he dragged Ron by the leg underneath the Whomping Willow and took us to the Shrieking Shack and then kept muttering about how one will die tonight instead of just telling us he was after the damn rat Ron had. Could have saved everybody a lot of trouble. Did I mention having to be locked into a closet with Remus to get them together?"

I just stood there flabbergasted. I looked from Harry to Remus and then to Sirius and they all just had amused grins on their faces. I gestured to Harry, "You're ok with this? You aren't mad that he lied to us and tricked us."

Harry started rubbing his hand up and down my arm, "Oh I'm pissed and I will get him back for this." Remus chuckled and Harry scowled at him, "Oh you're in trouble too. You let him go through with this stupid ass plan of his." Harry looked at me again, "But honestly, I'm not surprised. You've known Sirius for a while; I'm shocked you didn't see something like this happening."

I scoffed, "I mean he is nothing more than a big kid but still this was kind of messed up."

Sirius walked forward and said in a serious tone, "I'm sorry Draco; I didn't mean to upset you that bad. To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to overreact like you did but I'm glad you did. Just means letting Harry go is that much easier."

Remus spoke up, "Honestly, the more you overreacted the better. You see being a Draconian only intensifies the emotions you already have, it doesn't create false feelings."

Sirius gave me a knowing look, "Which means everything you told me in the bedroom you already felt before the inheritance. The inheritance just made it easier for you to admit it. The protectiveness you felt in the living room was just amplified; you two have always been protective of each other."

Remus picked up where Sirius left off, "You two probably have one of the strongest mate bonds we've ever seen of any creature couple. Take good care of each other and you will live long happy lives filled with love."

I pulled out the nearest chair and sat down heavily in it. "I hate both of you right now. God, I almost had a heart attack thinking that things were going to go bat-shit crazy."

Harry started massaging my shoulders which felt like Heaven and I leaned my head into his chest, looking up into his eyes. He gave me a quick peck before looking at his two guardians, "Hmmm, I think the next time Molly wants help doing an all over house cleaning, I'll tell her just who to ask for help."

We both laughed as the color left the older men's' faces and Remus hastily spoke up, "Now Harry, you should be reasonable. We only had your best interest at heart. I mean c'mon make us babysit one of the godkids or something but…"

Harry cut the tan haired wolf off, "Nope. Having to help Molly clean will be a fitting punishment. The last time she coerced Draco and I into it, we were helping her clean the Burrow for two weeks. Then she decided to come and clean each of our houses. What do you think Draco?"

I smiled evilly, "I think that's a bloody wonderful idea. That damn ghoul of theirs is a pain in the ass to try and clean around. Not to mention trying to get the gnomes out the garden without Fred and George letting them right back in. Oh yes, I shall send Molly a letter when I get home, maybe even suggest she start pretty soon."

"You two are devils. Sometimes I wonder if you shouldn't have been in Slytherin with Draco." Sirius glared at Harry and then looked at me and said, "That whole I've changed story is a load of bull you damn blonde haired snake."

Neither Harry nor I paid any attention to the dominant werewolf's words knowing he was just pissed at out retribution. "Oh by the way, Remus really did take me to get the journals. Some family members kept journals so that others would know about their inheritance. You should look and see if any of your family did as well Draco."

"I had planned on looking but I doubt they did. With that whole pureblood nobility thing, journals would just be an undeniable proof of evidence that our blood isn't as pure as we make it out to be." Harry started running his hands through my hair and before I could stop, a moan escaped from my throat.

Harry trying to hide the laughter from his voice, "Does that feel good?"

Unabashed I answered, "Fuck yes, keep doing that and you'll never have to worry about me letting you leave."

"All right, all right, off you two go. I don't want to be privy to your sexual antics." Sirius started flapping his hands at us and ushering us to the door.

Harry shouted back at his godfather, "Sure, whatever you say Mr. Property of Remus."

That earned the raven a smack on the head and a shove out the door. Harry, being the clumsy fool he was, tripped over the doorstep. I managed to catch him just before he hit the ground. "Really, little lion, can I not take you anywhere without you embarrassing yourself."

He growled, "Lions are not little. I learned a long time ago not to be upset by my clumsiness."

I grabbed his arm and gave him a quick warning before apparating us outside of my house. As we walked into the living room, I replied, "Lion cubs are little. Oh yes, just imagine cute baby lion cubs running around on the Savannah tripping over their feet and tails."

Harry crossed his arms, "I am not cute or little. I am a fully grown man who has the ability to knock a man unconscious in seconds."

We walked upstairs to my room. Harry immediately flopped onto the bed. I leaned against one of the columns of my bed, staring down at the Gryffindor in front of me. "I know you can take care of yourself little lion, but I disagree with the other half of your statement. You are extremely cute and you're smaller than me therefore you are little." I reached out a hand towards him. "Remember when I first met you." He lightly took my hand and I pulled him off the bed towards me. "The first time I laid eyes on you, you were a scared first year getting sorted hoping he didn't wind up in the evil snake house." I pulled him another inch closer. "I was already in my third year at which time our height difference was even larger than it is now." Another few inches closer. "Then imagine my surprise when we first competed against each other on the Quidditch field. I was almost afraid to compete against you but I snapped out of it quickly when I realized your natural talent."

Now he was right in front of me. "Imagine how I felt when I saw you again for the first time in two years. You had grown up quite a lot. Imagine my fear of what would happen if you turned me away." I brought his hand to my mouth and placed a kiss on it. "I never told you just how much I missed the Golden Trio when you went off for your sixth year or when you left me to go on your Horcrux hunt all by yourselves."

I couldn't quite keep the bitterness out of that last statement and Harry heard it. He lightly cupped my check and replied, "Angel, you know you couldn't come with us. If you had been there that night we were brought to Malfoy Manor, you would have been killed. I would never have forgiven myself if that had happened."

I turned my face so I could press a kiss to his palm. "I know, little lion, but it still hurt to watch my best friends go on some crazy insane mission without me. Imagine the pain I felt when I saw my best friend being carried out of the woods, apparently dead. I had already lost my godfather and now you. If it wasn't for Ron and Hermione holding me back, I may have ruined your whole plan. I was angry enough to cast the Killing Curse at Snake-Face myself." I brought his other hand to rest over my heart. "I can't tell you the elation I felt when Dalton assigned us a partners. I know it was because you asked him to but still. During the War, I gained a massive protective streak over you and with us being partners I'd be able to keep you safe."

Harry leaned into me, his chin resting on my shoulder and his hand still over my heart. I whispered in his ear, "Imagine my elation at finding out that the man I had been crushing on for years, the man who had changed my life around, that my own little lion was fated to be my mate. I don't think I've ever been happier in my entire life."

Harry pulled away, locking eyes with me. "I remember I was terrified during our first Quidditch match. It's ironic but you going easy on me at first is what spurred me into action. I didn't want you to go easy on me. When I saw you in Grimmauld Place after fifth year, I was shocked to say the least but I was willing to give you a chance. Every day of that blasted camping trip, I missed you. I never said goodbye to you during the War because I knew if I did, I wouldn't have been able to sacrifice myself. I begged Dalton for weeks to make you my partner, he wanted Ron and me together but I wanted you." He looked directly into my eyes and I almost lost myself in those emerald depths. "Today, when I put two and two together and concluded that you were my mate, I could have danced with joy. It would have been a horrible dance but I would have tried. It meant that I was going to get to spend the rest of my life with the man that over the years I have slowly fallen in love with." He dropped his face trying to hide the blush that had appeared on his cheeks.

He pulled away and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Um, wow sorry. I know that was sudden and all. I mean we just became a couple today."

I softly said, "I love you too."

His head shot up, his eyes widened in surprise. He stuttered, "You… you d..you do?"

I brought his hand back over my heart and I placed one of mine over his. "I do. I think I realized I loved you when I thought I'd lost you to that vile man. I was just afraid to say it because I was afraid of ruining our friendship. I dated other guys hoping it would lessen my feelings for you but they just grew stronger. It's why I haven't gone on a date in a while. I just couldn't fool myself anymore."

"Oh Angel, I think I accepted my feelings for you when we went on that mission where you were kidnapped. Ron literally had to drug me to calm me down. I was all for just barging in and blowing the place up until I found you."

I chuckled, "That's my brave little lion, not always the most level headed under pressure."

Harry kissed me and muttered against my lips, "Only when it comes to you does my brain seem to short circuit."

Harry's stomach took that moment to rumble quite loudly. We broke into laughter. I rolled my eyes before dragging him out the bedroom and down to the kitchen. I fixed us up a quick dinner which we ate in the living room while watching Doctor Who on the telly. Harry ran back home to grab some sleepwear and a change of clothes for tomorrow. He had all but demanded I let him spend the night and it was one fight I was happy to lose. We were both exhausted by the time we fell into my bed. Harry quickly snuggled up to me and I threw my arm over his waist pulling him flush against my body. In minutes we were both sound asleep.

* * *

Nearly two months later and I found myself sitting in my living room watching my mate pacing in front of me. He had been doing so for roughly the past half an hour and if he didn't stop I was going to have a rut in my floorboards.

"Little lion, you have got to stop. This infernal pacing is driving me up a wall and it's not good for you. Why are you so anxious anyways," I asked lazily.

My raven haired lover turner to me and snarled, "How can I be so anxious? You're kidding right? Tomorrow is my birthday and you know what that means. I'm not anxious, I'm freaking out. How could you be so calm?"

I rose to my feet and encased my mate in my arms, running my hands soothingly up and down his arms, "Because I've already gone through my transformation and I told you, there is nothing to worry about. Everything will go fine. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

Harry was tense and struggled against me before finally melting into my embrace. He whispered so quietly that I barely heard, "I'm scared Angel."

I pulled him tighter trying to make his fears disappear. Ever since we got our hands on the journals, Harry and I had read them nonstop until all eight had been read and then read again. I had even found a few left by my own ancestors. We had learned more than we had ever hoped to. For instance we knew that Harry would shift into his own dragon form on his birthday because once the dominant shifted the submissive shifted on their next immediate birthday. We also learned that the night of Harry's shift, in our dragon forms we would bond with each other both mentally and physically. The bond would allow us to always be connected to each other. While in dragon form, we would be able to speak to each other telepathically and in human form, we would be able to read each other's emotions.

Harry still found the idea of mating in our dragon form off-putting and slightly embarrassing. It seemed that the body of Draconian submissives whether female or male prepared itself for sexual activities. Harry found it embarrassing that he'd have fluid leaking out his bum but I just countered and said better that than nothing. Harry was also having a hard time wrapping his head around the idea of him being pregnant which I couldn't blame him for since he had grown up with muggles and in the muggle world there was no such thing as pregnant men. I tried to ease his fears by telling him how much I looked forward to seeing his belly big and round with our child in it and that no matter how large he got, he would still be the most beautiful thing on Earth to me.

I sat us both down on the couch and Harry straddled my lap, resting his head against my chest, "I know you're worried about tonight and what's going to happen but I promise you everything will be ok. I'm not going to leave your side for a second."

I watched as he chewed on his lip trying to figure out what he wanted to say, "I know you'll be there and that's what I'm kind of worried about."

His statement shocked me but it stung more than anything. I lifted his chin so our eyes could look, "Why would me being there worry you? Don't you want me there?"

Harry tried pulling away as he was apt to do when he didn't want to talk about something but I hardened my grip and refused to let him move, "No, no running. Answer me and tell me what's wrong. We're in this together and in a few hours you won't be able to hide anything from me anyway." He refused to say anything more and so I started planting kisses in his hair muttering "little lion" after each one. I smirked at the memory of an incident in Auror training a few days ago.

* * *

Dalton had us helping to teach the trainees the Patronus charm. He wanted Harry's help since he'd been able to produce a patronus since third year. Harry had calmly explained to the trainees how you needed an extremely happy thought and just to immerse yourself in it before casting the incantation. Harry had then shouted the charm watching as the giant silver stag erupted from his wand except a stag didn't appear. Instead, bounding around the room in a bright white light was a lion cub. I had burst into laughter and Harry had a mortified look on his face. He'd immediately run from the room, his cheeks bright red. Dalton and I had followed him. When Dalton had asked what was wrong I had explained how ever since Harry could first cast a patronus, it had always been a stag in remembrance of his father. Dalton had asked how it was a lion cub then. Harry had explained that falling in love with me had caused the change. Sirius' patronus had changed to a wolf after he fell for Remus. Dalton had nodded his head in understanding and then left the room.

Harry had scowled at me but I couldn't erase the smile on my face. Just to show him there were no hard feelings, I had cast my own patronus. It was now a large male lion, almost as if to complement Harry's cub. Harry had been just as shocked as mine used to be a raven. I had gathered him in my arms and whispered in his ear, "No matter what, I'll always be able to protect my little lion cub. Don't think you love your father any less." Harry had tried to argue but I interrupted him, "Hush, I saw that look. The love you have for your parents will never decrease, I think it just changed. In school, you always wanted them to have been there to protect you and that's why your patronus took a stag but now I'm here to protect you and so the patronus changed." Harry had finally graced me with one of his smiles and I knew he wasn't mad at me any longer.

* * *

"Harry, love, you can stay quiet all you want but you're not leaving until you answer why you don't want me with you tonight," I tried to say as soothingly as possible but I couldn't keep the hurt out of my words.

I felt him take a huge breath before rambling, "I'mafraidbecauseI'mavirginandI'msuredragonsexisn'texactlytenderandsoft." He had a huge blush on his cheeks but I was more concerned with trying to decipher what he had said.

I shook my head, "Could you please say that without running everything together. I can't understand when you do that."

Harry sighed before saying, "I said I'm afraid because…well…because I've never had sex before and I'm sure our dragon forms won't exactly be gentle. There ok, now that I'm more embarrassed then I ever have been, you can go ahead and laugh."

He broke from my grasp and headed towards the kitchen. No doubt to grab a piece of treacle tart I had made for him. I followed him and watched in silence as he grabbed his food and slammed the fridge door. He then slammed his plate down and I winced, hoping that it didn't crack. He practically threw the chair backwards before slumping into it and then scraping it forward. I grated my teeth at the sound. I watched as instead of eating the dessert he played with it. Smashing it and mushing it up until it was unrecognizable. I walked over and gently picked up the plate and deposited the pile of mush in the trashcan.

He never once looked up the entire time until I sat across from him and laid my hand over his. He looked up at me and there were barely concealed tears in his eye. I wiped at his cheek as one finally escaped. "Are you ready to talk now," I asked quietly. He slowly nodded his head.

I started rubbing small circles on the top of his hand with my thumb and he focused solely on those small movements. "You know I don't think of you any less just because you've never slept with anyone right? In fact, I'm quite glad to know you've never been with anyone." Those green orbs met mine, full of surprise.

I nodded my head, "Yep, it just means that no person will ever see you come undone with the slightest touch. No one will ever arouse you or make you beg for release. I'll be the only person who ever sees you completely come undone in the throes of passion. I'll be the only person who strips you bare and takes complete control of you and ravishes you until we're both fully sated." His cheeks had turned a bright red but I continued, wanting to see how far I could take this, "I'll be the only person who will slide into your tight heat and fuck you until the only thing you can do is moan and scream and beg me to let you fall over the edge. I'll be the only person who ever kisses you, who runs their hands up and down your body making it burn hotter, who touches your cock, and who touches your most intimate of places."

I stood up and walked around the table until I stood directly behind him. I slid my hands into that mop of hair before forcing his head back so that silver met green, "No one but me will ever know what it is like to love and be loved by you in the most intimate of ways. You being a virgin means I will be the only person who ever lays claim to you and trust me little lion I find that more pleasing than anything in the world."

I crashed our lips together, wanting… needing to taste him. I slid my tongue along those plump lips and he readily granted me access into that steamy cauldron. I moaned, he even tasted like honey and peppermint. I pulled him from the chair and spun us before slamming him into the wall behind. I broke away from his lips to trail kisses down the column of his neck before sucking on the juncture between neck and shoulder. I bit down, making sure to leave teeth marks, wanting everyone to know Harry was mine. Harry groaned and thrust against me. I smirked as I felt his erection collide against my own.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against, in between pants, "We have to stop right now. My dragon is too close and so is yours. I can sense it already. If we keep on like this, I won't be able to resist you."

Harry smirked before crashing our lips together. He ground his hips against mine and said in a seductive voice, "What if I don't want to stop?" He licked the shell of my ear before locking our lips together again. When the need for air became too great, we broke apart and Harry said, "I want you Draco. You've been the perfect gentleman these past few months and it's been driving me crazy. I've wanked more times than I can count and had so many wet dreams about you; I'm going to die of lack of sex if you don't ravish me right now. I don't want our first time together as scaly reptiles."

I felt my cock get heavier and fuller at his words and had to take a few breaths before teasing, "Where's my blushing Gryffindor now?"

He nipped at my neck, "I think this lion finally found his courage."

I smiled and asked, "You're sure about this?"

He pulled his shirt over his head and then started dragging me towards my bedroom. By the time we made it through the door, we were both completely naked. I pushed Harry backwards until he tumbled onto the bed. He scooted back until he rested against the headboard, his legs parted, and his cock hard and already dripping pre-cum. I licked my lips at the sight spread before me before slowly crawling up the bed so I could lock our lips together. We battled for dominance but Harry easily gave up and just melted into the sensations spreading through his body.

I spread his legs farther, resting my body in between them. I kissed down his neck and towards his nipples. I latched my lips to the left one while my hand tweaked his right. It became clear that Harry's nipples were quite sensitive. I swirled my tongue and nipped until the bud was hard and pebbled. I then switched to the other nipple until Harry begged for more.

"Angel, please, quit teasing and get on with it," Harry said, looking a little debauched.

I chuckled, "Patience, little lion, all good things come to those who wait."

The raven ground his hips up into my own groin, growling, "I've been waiting for months. Now fuck me or I'll find someone else to do it!"

I snarled and grasped Harry's cock hard and began stroking the hardened length, "You will do no such thing. You're mine and mine alone."

Harry fisted my hair before replying, "Then get on with it and show me just who I belong to."

There was challenge in those green orbs and I accepted it with relish. I shimmied down Harry's body until my face was level with his cock. I kitten licked at the pearly drops and smiled as Harry groaned aloud. I slowly licked my way up and down the thick shaft before enveloping just the head in my mouth. I moaned at the taste of him in my mouth. Even his cock had that same sweet peppermint honey taste. I held his hips down as I slowly engulfed more and more of his gorgeous cock.

Harry threw his head back and practically howled in pleasure. I hollowed my cheeks and increased the suction, trying to reduce my mate to a puddle of goo. I slowly increased the speed of my bobbing head until Harry could only pant "More, Angel, please more." I released his cock with a pop and traced the vein underneath with my tongue. He mewled at the loss and I couldn't help but nip and suck those pouty lips.

"Roll over for me, little lion." His eyes grew larger and I added, "I will go slow, don't worry."

He gave a shaky nod before rolling onto his stomach. I pulled his hips up so that he rested on his knees while pushing his upper back down. It pushed his pert arse further into the air and I couldn't help but splay kisses across those tan cheeks. I spread his legs farther apart until his furled entrance was fully exposed to me. I smiled at the sheen of wetness covering his entrance and licked at the fluid already leaking from his body.

Harry tried pulling away from me but I growled and wrapped my arm around his hips so he couldn't move. I couldn't stop myself from swiping my tongue from his lower back all the way to his pink pucker. He jerked at the sensation and I repeated the action.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good Angel. I never knew it felt like this."

I continued licking at Harry's entrance, lapping up more of that delicious cream before I stabbed deeper with my tongue. I felt Harry tense up and I pulled away to whisper, "Just relax love. I know what I'm doing."

It was true that I had never had a serious relationship but I had had a few one night stands and my partners had been very forthcoming with information and had been great teachers. I resumed my ministrations and plunged my tongue into Harry's body again. He slowly loosened around my questing appendage. I slipped my hand under his stomach and started to stroke his leaking cock. While Harry was distracted with the touches to his groin, I sucked my fingers into my mouth before sliding one inside his tight sheath. He tightened around me and I waited until he relaxed. I started pumping my finger slowly in and out of that wonderful heat.

I only added another finger when he started begging for more. I continued to pump his cock while placing light kisses on his sweaty back. I flipped my fringe out of my eyes before adding a third finger. I stretched my fingers apart, trying to loosen him as much as I could. I started searching for the one spot I knew would make Harry see stars. I smiled when I touched something and Harry sobbed with pleasure. With every thrust of my fingers, I grazed Harry's prostate.

Breathlessly, "Angel, please, I'm so close. Please!"

With one more thrust of my fingers, I felt Harry's cock jerk and my fingers were coated with his thick cum. He sagged to the bed and rolled over. I licked my cum coated fingers and moaned at the slightly bitter taste. I kissed him then, letting him taste himself in my mouth.

I wiped his damp hair from his eyes and he said, "Wow that was incredible. Much better than any wank I've had."

I laughed, "I'm glad you enjoyed it but we aren't through yet. It will be easier if you're on your hands and knees but then I can't see your expressions as I slide into you but I'm comfortable with either position. My concern is for you." I leaned over him to search in my nightstand looking for lube.

Harry trailed his fingers across my jaw with tenderness before cupping my cheek in his hand, "I want to watch you."

His words made my body go up in flames. I kissed him hard, unable to express my gratitude any other way. I pushed some pillows underneath his back trying to prop him up a little before thrusting my fingers back into his arse to make sure he was still loose. He groaned and pushed down against my digits and I couldn't help but watch in awe as my lover fucked himself. I used my other hand to coat my own aching member in lube before placing it at his loosened entrance. He tensed as he felt the much larger head of my cock slowly breach him.

I breathed deeply, "Just relax little lion. You can take it, we were made for each other."

He nodded his head and I continued to push in slowly, trying to stretch his virgin passage as painlessly as possibly. It took all my self-control not to just bury myself to the hilt in that tight channel. Every instinct was yelling at me to take my mate hard and fast until I made him scream my name.

I leaned forward to kiss the few tears that had escaped and whispered, "You feel so wonderful. So tight and hot and right. I've never felt like this before little lion." I stilled when I was fully sheathed inside, trying to let Harry's body get accommodated to being filled.

Harry mustered a pained smile, "I love you so much. Just give me a minute. It doesn't hurt as bad." A few pants later, "Angel you have to move now."

That was all the encouragement I needed. I started with a slow rhythm, letting Harry get used to the feeling of me thrusting in and out. I couldn't contain my sounds of pleasure at having my cock surround by all that wonderful heat. My body was burning hotter than it ever had before. Soon enough Harry started meeting me thrust for thrust and begging for more. I picked up the pace until I was plunging into his body with little mercy. I pulled his hips up higher and the new angle allowed me to hit his prostate with nearly every thrust.

I watched as he snaked a hand down to start stroking his erection and I growled as I picked up the pace even more. I was a living jackhammer as I plunged into my mates quivering body over and over. He was sobbing now, begging for release and nearly hysterical when I kept denying him. I could feel my own orgasm building, my balls tightening and scrunching closer to my body. I managed to knock Harry's hand away and start pumping his cock.

"Please, Angel, let me cum, let me cum! I'm so close," the raven wailed.

With one last brutal thrust, I slammed against Harry's prostate and I felt him come undone. His whole body jerked while his cock spewed thick ropes of cum. I roared my own release, my cum filling his hot cavern. I had never had such an intense orgasm and every bone was jelly as I flopped onto the bed, just managing to fall to the side of Harry instead of on top of him. We were both breathing heavy and our bodies were covered in a thick sheen of sweat. Harry's hand sought mine and our fingers locked together as we rode the waves of pleasure coursing through our bodies.

After a few minutes, I grabbed my wand and spelled away the mess we had made. I peppered butterfly kisses to Harry's back before sliding out of bed and heading to the bathroom. I turned the water on in the tub and made sure it was as hot as Harry could bear. I rummaged in the cabinet above my sink. I made an "aha" sound as my fingers closed around the little bottle. It was a special muscle relaxing potion to help sooth aching and tired muscles and I hoped it would ease some of the pain Harry would feel from having sex for the first time. I poured it into the tub until the water turned a light orange color.

I walked back to the bedroom to find Harry in the same spot I had left him except he had rolled over so he could watch me. I walked over and held my hand out so he could take it. I tugged him gently off the bed and pulled him into the bathroom. He sunk into the tub without question and sighed in contentment as the potion started doing its job. I slid in behind him and he leaned back against my chest. I grabbed the shampoo and started running my fingers through the lovely black locks. I lathered up a washcloth before starting to clean my mate's tone form. Harry then turned to reciprocate the same treatment to my hair and body. Once we were both thoroughly scrubbed clean, I rose and pulled Harry out the tub before drying him off and then he did the same to me. We headed back to the bedroom and slid back into bed. Harry snuggled up to me, with me spooning him from behind.

I glanced over at the clock and it read 9:15. Harry followed my stare and a light tremor ran through his body. In less than three hours, Harry would come into his inheritance and we would bind our souls together.

"Shh, it'll be alright. Try and get some sleep so you will be well rested. Once the transformation starts, sleep will be the last thing on your mind," I whispered.

Harry turned his head and simply replied, "I love you so much."

"I love you too little lion."

In no time at all, both of us had fallen into a deep slumber.

I woke to the sound of pained screams and tried to wake my sleep addled brain up. I shook my head to clear it and swung an arm out only to find the bed empty. I jumped up and ran to the other side to find Harry on the floor, his body covered in sweat and tears rolling down his eyes.

Panicked green met mercury as my mate looked at me, "Angel, please it hurts so bad. Make it stop; make the pain go away."

I grabbed my wand and cast a featherlight charm on Harry before picking him up and carrying him downstairs and out the back door. My house was situated out in the country away from the hustle and bustle of the city. It also allowed for me to cast a variety of privacy charms to keep any unwanted visitors away. The wards only allowed a few select individuals through without my need to adjust them.

Another wave of pain crashed through the raven's body and he started to violently thrash in my arms. I had to place him on the ground to avoid being hit by flailing limbs. I summoned a cloth and started wiping the sweat from his brow whispering words of encouragement and love as I did so. As another wave hit, Harry arched so high, I was afraid he'd split his spine in half.

I screamed, "Don't fight it, just let it come. Let the beast out. You're doing so well. I know it hurts."

Harry tried to talk even though I knew his throat was sore from screaming, "It hurts. I feel like everything is on fire, I'm burning up."

Tears were streaming down my face as I looked helplessly at my mate. I could feel my dragon fighting to get out but I wanted to stay with Harry. I had promised I'd be right here with him. The more Harry thrashed on the ground, the more the beast thrashed in me to be let out. Finally, I couldn't control the creature no more. I dropped my wand, stood up, and let the dragon take over my human form.

In seconds I stood on four legs instead of two. My body was now nearly one hundred feet long covered in white scales tipped in silver. I had dark grey spikes running from my head all the way to the tip of my tail. Long whiskers protruded from each of my jowls and pressed close to my body were large but delicate wings. I turned my head to stare at my mate. He was still writhing on the ground and I growled in frustration. Suddenly, the dragon took control and opened his mouth and blew a stream of flames directly over Harry. I screamed inside my mind, wondering how the dragon had so calmly killed our mate.

Instead of seeing a blackened body, out of the ashes, almost like a phoenix, rose another large serpentine form. Harry's dragon was smaller than mine but not by much. He was all black except his scales were tipped a dark emerald green. He had two large horns that sloped backwards from his head. Instead of spikes running down his back, he a large green sail that tapered off at his tail. He had no whiskers on his face but his chin was covered in what looked like feathers or hair, giving him the appearance of a beard. Like me, he had large wings folded against his side.

The smaller dragon lay on the ground trembling from the change. I walked over and nuzzled him, trying to get him up so he could learn the pleasures of this other form. The black dragon looked at me with wonder in his eyes. He slowly stood up and stretched getting used to the feel of this new body. The smaller dragon walked almost delicately adjusting to walking on four legs instead of two. He slowly unfurled his wings and the thin membranes were not quite black but more a dark gray. The five tips of his wings ended in claws, giving a slightly edgier appearance. It made me wish I had claw tipped wings.

When Harry stood next to me, I realized not only was my body longer but I was also taller than him by a few inches as well. He dropped his head until it was almost touching the ground and I lightly rested my head on top of his. Our tails whipped back and forth, curling with one another every so often. I pulled away from Harry to look into his eyes, feeling the instincts of my dragon beating at me. Harry's eyes had gone fully reptilian and I quickly let my own dragon take complete control.

* * *

The white dragon nipped at his mate, trying to entice him. The black one shook his head and with a mighty push from the ground he took to the air. He beat his wings hard and fast, quickly gaining altitude before looking over his shoulder and motioning for the larger dragon to follow. For the first few minutes, the submissive dragon was clumsy in the air, learning how to fly with his wings. Like with a broomstick, the small dragon had a natural talent for flying and in no time at all was soaring gracefully through the air. The dominant gave a loud roar before lurching to the air and following. The two dragons flew in the air as if dancing. They spun and twisted around each other in complicated figure eights, dives, corkscrews but never did they fly into each other. It was as if they had flown this dance a thousand times and were perfectly synchronized with one another.

Suddenly the two dragons broke apart from their dance before flying straight up. The higher they flew the closer they got until their bellies were almost touching. When they had reached an impossibly high altitude they broke apart curling their bodies backwards as they separated. They turned a full three sixty so that as they dived downward, they were once more belly to belly. They locked claws with one another and pulled their wings closed. They started spiraling towards the Earth and to an outsider it looked as if they would crash into the ground below. Just before plowing into the dirt, the dragons broke apart flying in opposite directions from one another. They repeated this spectacular feat three more times before finally landing on the ground. They formed a circle, the white dragon touching the black's tail while the black dragon faced the white's tail.

The green sail on the smaller dragon's back laid flat. The black dragon started swishing his tail from side to side and wrapping it around the larger male's chin. Very cautiously, the white dragon lowered his head and pushed the black tail to the side before taking a deep sniff of the black dragon's arousal. The white dragon slowly started to blanket the smaller male's body but the other pulled away. The dominant snarled at the submissive only for the submissive to lower himself to the ground and once more push his tail to the side. The white dragon licked at his mate's arousal driving the black dragon even crazier. The smaller dragon pushed his body back onto that questing tongue. The large dragon purred and continued to lap at his mate's essence.

The dominant once more started to blanket his mate's body and this time the small dragon didn't pull away. When the dominant was in place he latched onto the back of his mate's neck, holding the small male in place. Once he was sure the submissive wasn't going to fight, the large dragon finally took his mate hard and fast. The large male thrust into the small male's body over and over driving them both to completion. The black dragon growled and snarled, showing his pleasure at being dominated. He began rocking against his mate, shoving his body onto the large erection spearing him. The white dragon bit harder into his mate's neck as he pounded into the smaller dragon relentlessly.

As the two dragons bonded with one another, they could feel their souls almost stitching together, binding them for all eternity. Suddenly, the two dragons were able to feel each other's emotions, their wants, and their needs. Their pleasure levels doubled as they were not only able to feel their own pleasure but each other's as well. The large male dragon shifted slightly, able to hit the small dragon's pleasure spot bringing him to new heights. With one final thrust, the black dragon fell into peaceful oblivion as he emptied himself onto the ground. Feeling his mate gripping him so tightly allowed the dominant to follow his mate into oblivion, emptying his seed into his mate's tight channel.

The black male collapsed to the ground, his mate's cock slipping from his slick entrance and he grunted at the loss but couldn't care enough to move. Small ripples still traipsed through him and his legs were mere jelly. The white dragon quickly slumped beside his mate exhausted for he was hardly in better shape. Both males lay there panting as their bodies cooled down from their mating.

Over the course of the next three days, the dragons would mate dozens of times each day solidifying their bond more and more with each mating. By the end of the three days, the two dragons would be bound to each other irrevocably. Neither would ever be with someone else for the rest of their lives. They were now two halves of a whole.

* * *

Draco slowly regained control of his body as the dragon retreated to rest. In seconds, he found himself lying in the grass behind his house next to a sleeping Harry.

He smirked, "At least the darn brute stayed close to the house this time."

He rolled over to look at his mate and couldn't help but run his hands over the tan skin. It had been an exhausting three days for the both of them. Their dragons had mated hard and often and Draco was glad of their intimate encounter before Harry came into his inheritance. The blonde wanted to do nothing more than carry the raven up their room and sleep for a week. As he went to stand up, his whole body seemed to creak and pop and he groaned in slight pain.

He did a couple of stretches trying to loosen up his sore muscles before bending over and shaking his mate's prone form. Harry didn't even budge and so Draco shook him harder.

"I swear, if you're even thinking about anything but going to your bed and sleeping, I'm going to murder you," Harry threatened.

Draco chuckled before replying, "Sleep is the only thing on my mind right now. How are you feeling?"

The raven rolled onto his back and Draco could tell that slight movement pained him. Harry being Harry didn't give his body time to adjust before he lurched to his feet. He stumbled and Draco caught him in his arms. Harry gave him a sheepish smile before leaning more heavily into the blonde.

"I feel like I fought a manticore and got my butt kicked. Everything hurts; there are things that hurt that I didn't even know existed." Harry held his arms out like a little kid, a pitiful look on his face as he whined, " Ughhh, will you please carry me, I'm not sure if I can walk that far."

I took sympathy on him and cast a wandless feather light charm before picking him up and headed towards our room. I placed Harry onto the bed and he was out before his head even touched the pillow. I ran my hand through his hair lovingly before settling down beside him. He curled into me and I threw an arm over his waist before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Harry James Potter, if you don't get your arse in here and get dressed, you'll be late to your own wedding. I swear, how does Draco put up with you sometimes?"

I could hear Hermione yelling at my soon to be husband in the next room. I had to give her credit because she had a point; if it wasn't for me Harry would never be on time for anything.

I flinched as Pansy pinned the specially grown silver rose on my jacket pocket, "Dammit, Pans watch it with those needles. I don't want blood on this suit, do you have any idea how much it costs?"

Pansy glared at me and I felt another light prick. I flinched again as Blaise walked in laughing, "You better keep your mouth shut. If not, that five hundred galleon suit will be stained and Harry might not appreciate it."

I flipped him the bird before turning around to look in the mirror. I had to admit that even I looked more handsome than usual. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of my neck with a nondescript hair tie. My dark green suit was immaculate and wrinkle free. The silver silk dress shirt I wore underneath complemented beautifully. My dress shoes were shined and there wasn't a scratch on them. On my wrist sat a gorgeous gold watch Harry had gotten me for my birthday and I hardly ever took it off. The inside of the watch had a black dragon emblazoned on it. Blaise and Pansy both commented on how it clashed with my whole ensemble but I told them I didn't care. It was my prized possession and looks be damned.

I grabbed a towel hanging from the mirror and wiped my hands on it. I was sweating I was so nervous. Today was the day Harry and I were finally getting married. After we both came into our inheritances we had dated for two years before I popped the question on his twenty-first birthday. I had fixed a small romantic dinner at my place, well our place. Harry had been renting an apartment in London when he first came into his inheritance. As soon as his lease had ended, Harry had packed up his stuff and moved in with me.

After we had finished dinner, I brought my little lion to the balcony and told him to look up. In the sky above, with the aid of Fred and George, the words "Will You Marry Me" were written in the sky. When Harry had turned back to me, I had been down on one knee with the ring in my hand. It wasn't an over the top ring as that wasn't Harry's style. There were two stones sunk into the band. One was a ruby and the other an alexandrite stone which were our birthstones. Harry had broken into tears and had fallen to his knees before burying his head in my shoulder repeating "yes" over and over.

My own matching band was a little more elaborate. My band had our birthstones and also moonstones and diamonds. Harry had only shaken his head when I showed him but he agreed that it fit. So, after another year and a half of planning, Harry and I were finally getting married. So far, the day had been stressful trying to make sure everything was going according to schedule. If it wasn't for all of our friends, we never could have pulled this off.

Pansy and Blaise had helped to pick everyone's outfits from suits to dresses and everything in between. All the guys excluding Harry and myself were wearing dark gray suits with white shirts. The girls were wearing red strapless knee length dresses. Hermione had become our own personal wedding planner. Molly and Fleur had cooked most if not all the food, having refused to let me pay a caterer. Remus and Sirius had paid for our honeymoon, their gift to us. Ron, and the twins, and the rest of the Weasleys had helped to set everything up where the ceremony would be performed. Neville had provided all the flowers and Luna had incorporated her own personal touches into everything.

Of course with Hermione as a wedding planner, everything was going pretty smoothly. She had a backup plan and a backup for her backup so there really was little need to worry. In just half an hour Harry and I would tie the knot and we would be a married couple. I chuckled to myself, as long as Hermione managed to get him dressed that was.

Suddenly, "Hermione, I'm getting dressed in here. Don't look!"

"Oh for goodness sake, I've seen you half naked or worse, get over it. Ugghhh, honestly Draco never taught you how to tie a tie?"

I smiled at the witch's words. I could just imagine her walking up to Harry who was probably standing in front of the mirror with his tie in a knot. Hermione would push his hands out the way and have the thing tied in an instant to the raven's slight annoyance. Oh yes, everything was going accordingly. I gave myself another inspection before heading out the room. I did one last check with everyone inside and headed outside to look at the decorations. We were having the wedding in Neville's garden of all places. After school, he had gone into Herbology and had built up this gorgeous place in his free time. It was like a fairytale. Every type of flower imagined was growing not to mention dozens of types of trees. He had a small waterfall near the back and a few fountains here and there. In the center he had left it open and that was where the ceremony would be held.

There were five rows of white chair with ten chairs in each row. Neither Harry nor I wanted a large wedding and only our closest friends and family were invited. Each chair was draped with a white silk banner and large flower pots sat at the end of each row lining the aisle we would walk down. There was a large arch situated at the front decorated with a variety of lilies and orchids. A table sat below, two glasses of wine and a ribbon placed on it.

"Draco, are you ready? Everyone is arriving," Hermione said from behind me.

I turned and stared at the bushy haired witch in wonder. None of this would have been possible without her. I pulled her into a tight hug and whispered "thank you" in her ear. She blushed at my show of affection and it made her look even lovelier. She looked stunning in her dress which was plain and simple, no ruffles or lacy trim. Not only was she the planner but Harry had chosen her as his maid of honor. She had tried to persuade him to use Ron as a best man and so he had chosen both of them. It didn't bother me since I had chosen both Pansy and Blaise.

I nodded my head, "Let's get this started shall we? Get Harry dressed and ready?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't even get me started on that one."

We both laughed at the witch's statement before walking back towards the house. Hermione left me so she could start directing their guests to their seats. About fifteen minutes later Hermione told me it was time to stand and wait for Harry. Pansy and Blaise met me at the end of the aisle and we walked up it together. At the end, I went to stand beside the table while Pansy and Blaise stood to my right. I could feel my palms starting to sweat and I whispered I light cooling charm over my heated flesh.

Suddenly everyone stood and I looked up only to have all the breath leave my body. Harry stood at the end with Remus on one arm and Sirius on the other but I only had eyes for my fiancé. He was the most handsome creature I had ever seen. Ever since he had come into his inheritance, his beauty had only grown. His hair had grown even longer than mine and fell to the top of his backside. It was now such a dark black that when the sun hit it, it looked blue. He was truly my raven now. He had grown a couple of inches taller and his rounded cheekbones had become a little more prominent. He was dressed in a simple black tux, having forgone everybody pushing him to dress fancier.

I had stood by his side and told him to wear whatever he wanted to. He'd looked gorgeous in a trash bag for all I cared. I was definitely glad he had chosen the tux and the matching red silk shirt. I could see the silver chain of the necklace I'd brought him sitting around his neck. I knew hidden beneath his shirt was the white dragon pendant that adorned the chain. In his pocket was an exquisite red rose and on his hand sat the engagement band I had spent hours to pick out. His hair was tied back with a black bow. I had rolled my eyes at the accessory but Harry had insisted.

We locked eyes with each other and never broke apart as he walked down the aisle. I had the biggest smile plastered to my face and Harry wore a matching one. It seemed like ages before he finally met me but as soon as we were able, we locked hands as if we were each other's anchor. Remus and Sirius took their seats while Ron and Hermione stood to Harry's left. Kingsley was acting as the official who was marrying the two of us. As I looked into Harry's eyes, I barely heard the words coming from the older wizard's mouth.

By the time it had come to say my vows, I had tears running down my face and I was so choked up I could barely say the words. I looked at my mate with all the love in my eyes as I managed to say my vows, "From the first time I laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most handsome person ever. I will never be able to thank you enough for accepting me into your circle of friends when you had every reason not to. If not for that second chance I'm not sure where I would be right now."

I paused for a second, catching my breath before continuing, "You have taught me so many things. You've taught me how to believe in myself and to fight for what I want. You showed me what a joy friendship and family truly is. But most of all, you've taught me how to love. The moment I knew you were my mate was the happiest, well one of the happiest moments in my life. I have loved you for a very long time and every day until the day I die, I will love you with everything in me. I am so glad and honored that you are the person I will be sharing this journey with. You are my everything and having you as my husband is the greatest gift I have or will ever be given."

Harry wiped at the tears running down my cheeks even as tears rolled down his own. He leaned his forehead against mine for a moment before pulling back and saying his vows to me, "I never knew what true love was, to love someone and have that love returned tenfold until I came to Hogwarts and even then I was so afraid to trust anyone that I didn't let them too close. When I met you, Ron and Hermione were the only two people who truly knew me. You quickly became the third person to get to know the real me. Everyday spent in your company was a new experience. You have given me so many firsts in my life that I can never repay you."

Harry bowed his head for a second before continuing, "When I was locked in my room growing up, I would pray for someone to save me and take me away from all the negativity in my life. You have done just that. You are my own personal savior and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Time with you is never dull and I always feel loved in your presence. You are the only person I'd ever want to spend the rest of my days with and I look forward to all the firsts and lasts we will still have. You are my greatest treasure and I will always cherish it."

It was taking everything in me to not just break down sobbing at Harry's words. It wasn't the most eloquent or stunning speech ever but it was completely Harry and was utterly representative of the man I loved.

Kingsley continued, "Now that you two have said your vows and pledged your love to each other it is time for the tying of the ribbon."

Kingsley wrapped one end of the cotton around my wrist and tied it before turning to Harry and repeating the process. The wizard handed us each a glass and we crossed our arms so that I was drinking out of the glass Harry was holding and Harry would sip from the glass I held.

Kingsley spoke up, "With the tying of this ribbon, your hearts are bound in matrimony and more important in love. The bond between you two is eternal and will forever beat as a bright flame."

As I looked in my mate's eyes, I could feel my dragon purring, happy with the knowledge that now Harry and I were bound in both human and dragon form. I caught a glimpse of bright fire in Harry's green orbs and knew his dragon was pleased as well.

We took a long gulp from each other's glass and then sat them down on the table. "Now that your hearts have been bound and you have shared your first drink, I announce you Mr. and Mr. Malfoy. You may kiss your lovely husband."

Harry and I didn't need telling twice as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him tight while I plundered his mouth. We had kissed hundreds of times but somehow this one felt completely different and I knew we had crossed a line that could never be uncrossed not that I would want to. I barely registered everyone standing up and applauding. Harry had to pull away to make sure I didn't get in any trouble. We turned and faced the crowd and I was astounded at being surrounded by family and friends and the love they exuded. I had searched my whole life for somewhere I belonged, somewhere people didn't see my father when they looked at me and I had found it.

Harry's hand squeezed mine tightly as we started to walk down the aisle. Everyone turned and a plethora of colors shot from all the wands forming a rainbow above our heads. We headed to a secluded back garden while everyone went to the cocktail hour. We would take a few photos done graciously by Collin Creevey. We were soon joined by said photographer and the rest of the wedding party and our family. After half an hour of photo taking, Harry and I were left alone.

I pulled my husband into my arms and whispered, "I love you Mr. Malfoy with all my heart."

The raven blushed before replying, "I love you too my wonderful husband."

At hearing those words come from my mate's mouth I couldn't help but seal my lips to his. Harry's arms circled my neck and I pulled him closer. I groaned as our bodies were fully pressed against one another and certain parts of my anatomy were excited about this. Harry pulled back slightly, a malicious glint in his eyes. His hands dropped to the waistband of my trousers and quickly unzipped them.

I gasped, "Mr. Malfoy, who knew you could be so scandalous."

Harry looked at me, one of my trademark smirks on his face, "Oh I can be quite scandalous when I want to be Mr. Malfoy. Now hold still, we only have a few minutes. Cast a few silencing charms and a locking charm on the gate."

I chuckled as I did what he asked and the next second my hands were tangled in his hair as he swallowed my engorged cock whole. I let my head droop back at the feelings of my cock being surrounded by all that delicious heat. Harry's mouth was Heaven and I couldn't help but thrust into that wet cavern. His cheeks hallowed and he increased the suction at my shallow thrusts. I watched as he unfastened his own trousers and began to stroke himself.

I started thrusting faster and I felt Harry relax the back of his throat so that I could push myself deeper. My hands tightened as I felt my release coming closer. Harry was sliding his hand up and down his shaft so fast, his hand was a blur. His mouth tightened around my hardened flesh as he found his release and I watched the cum shoot from his cock over his hand and onto the ground. A few more thrusts and I emptied myself down his throat. He sucked me dry before pulling away, his lips covered in my essence and saliva. I pulled him to me and we shared one last passionate kiss before cleaning ourselves up and heading to the reception.

The area where we had our ceremony had been redone and was now filled with tables and a bar where drinks were being served. Music floated throughout the garden from an unknown source. Many people were already dancing and everyone had a smile on their face and laughter in their eyes. Hermione and Ron noticed us and walked over.

"Congrats you two," Hermione squealed throwing her arms around the both of us. Ron gave us each a pat on the back and congratulated us.

We moved our way through the crowd stopping to mingle here and there making sure to thank everyone for coming and how glad we were that they could make it. We were bombarded with "congrats" and hugs and pats and neither of us would have had it any other way. Before we knew, dinner was served and I must admit Fleur and Molly had outdone themselves. The food was delicious and the cake they brought out later was even more so. It was seven layers tall with intricate piping on every layer. Each layer had a different design of piping and it alternated between gold and silver. At the top sat two golden snitches, one with Harry's name on it and the other had my name. Below mine, were the words, "I chased after you" and below Harry's, "I let myself be caught."

We took great joy in stuffing cake into each other's mouth and we somehow managed not to get any on our tuxes. The rest of the evening was spent dancing and just enjoying this time with our loved ones. It was the best night of my life and I had never been happier. We took pictures with everyone, dance until our feet hurt, and smiled until we were sure the smiles were forever stuck on our faces. It was past midnight by the time we left to head to our house. We had offered to help clean up but no one would let us and told us to enjoy the night. Tomorrow afternoon we would be portkeying to a private island in the Mediterranean that was owned by my family. We would spend our honeymoon there for two blissful weeks. We were already packed and ready to go and I planned on using tonight to ravish my husband.

After saying all of our good byes, we apparated home. As soon as we landed, I pulled Harry flush against my body. I nibbled at his neck while my hand trailed down his chest before gently cupping his erection. Harry gasped before pushing his hips forward and filling my hand more with hardened cock.

The raven moaned, "Angel, I want you so bad. Do you know how many times I've had to think of Sirius in a leotard tonight? I've had a raging hard on from the moment I walked down the aisle."

I smirked, "At least your mutt of a godfather is good for something. Don't feel bad, I've been imaging Pansy naked most of the night. You look so fucking delectable in that suit of yours."

Harry grinned, "You don't look half bad yourself."

I pulled his head back before plunging my tongue deep into his mouth while I continued to stroke his clothed erection. Harry whimpered against my lips and I drank the sound up. I would never tire of kissing this man.

He spun around, his fingers scrabbling at the buttons on my tux and I stepped back. He looked at me curiously and I shushed him before he could argue.

"I just want to get our clothes off without wrinkling them. They cost way too much money just to be thrown on the ground," I said seriously.

Harry grumbled but complied, "Then hurry up because I know I can't get this off without wrinkling it."

I shook my head as I drug the clothes from my body. Harry stared at my nude body appreciatively and I couldn't help but reach down and stroke my leaking cock a few times at the hunger in his eyes. I pulled my mate towards me and made quick work of his clothes. I pulled my wand from my jacket pocket and conjured up a few blankets. I placed our clothes on one and pushed my mate onto the other one.

I looked up at the sky, "Hmm, sex under the stars, sounds so romantic."

Harry laughed before his mouth met mine amd I reached my hand down to start fisting both our cocks. They were leaking pre-cum and the extra lubricant made it that much easier to run my fingers up and down our hardened shafts. We broke apart both of us panting heavily. I slowly sunk to my knees until my face was even with Harry's erection. I lapped at the leaking pre-cum and grunted when Harry wrapped his fingers in my hair. His fingers slid down to release the locks from their bond and he wrapped the hair once more around his hands.

I slid my lips over the engorged head and sucked. I slipped off and traced the large vein underneath before licking a strip from the tip all the way to the nest of black curls. While my mouth was occupied my fingers slithered up and down his thighs before moving to his balls. I rolled them gently and tugged slightly causing my mate to moan. I slid my lips back over his cockhead and slid down even more. I hallowed my cheeks so I could suck more of his hot flesh into my mouth.

My fingers traveled further back until I found his hole. I was surprised when I brushed across something. I pulled my mouth off my mate's cock before turning him around and spreading his cheeks. I'm sure my eyes darkened with lust at what I found nestled between Harry's cheeks.

I stood up and placed my chin on Harry's shoulder and whispered, "Really love, a plug? And what pray tell was it for?"

My fingers skittered up and down his back and he shivered before answering, "I knew that it was highly likely I'd become aroused today and the last thing I wanted was a giant wet patch on the back of my trousers."

I kissed my blushing husband loving the fact that he had been as turned on as I had been all day. I pulled the plug from between his cheeks and slipped a finger in. He was already so wet for me and I was very pleased. I kneeled back down and spread Harry's cheeks further apart. I lapped at my submissive's sweet honey, infatuated with his taste. He pushed back against my mouth, hoping to push my tongue further into his heated body. I appeased him and speared his hole, thrusting deep. I flattened my tongue, spreading him as I consumed him.

I pulled away and saw Harry pumping his cock. I shook my head, that just wasn't going to do. I stopped my ministrations to grope for my wand. When I turned around, Harry was lying down, his legs spread open, not embarrassed by his hunger for me. I grabbed his wrists and pulled them above his head before casting a quick charm. Harry tried to move his hands but found them invisibly bound to the ground.

Harry growled at the confinement but I only chuckled. I kneeled back down and continued where I left off, this time using my fingers instead. I gently slipped one in to the knuckle and began twisting and scraping Harry's inner walls. He began begging for more and I added another. I scissored my fingers trying to stretch him as much as possible. I plunged deeper looking for his prostate.

I knew I found it when he screamed and started bucking his hips. My gaze traveled from my fingers to his neglected cock which was bright red and dripping pre-cum. I used my unoccupied hand to slowly stroke his weeping erection. I added a third finger, stretching his tight channel even more. Liquid was leaking profusely from Harry's arse. I lifted his legs to my shoulders so that I could lap at his sweet nectar like a cat with cream.

"Angel, please, do something, I need more, please just fuck me," Harry begged and screamed.

I looked up, my fingers still sucked deep into his arse, "Oh little lion, do you have any idea how hot and sexy you look. Your body is so desperate for me; it sucks me in without second thought. Gods, you're always so tight like it's your first time."

Harry pushed back on my fingers driving them deeper into his burning body. I removed my hand from his cock and he cursed aloud. I released the bonds and quickly flipped him onto his hands and knees. I pushed his upper half down, making sure his arse was high in the air. I spread his legs wide apart so that his entrance was visible. I whispered a quick lubrication charm on my cock before lining it up with Harry's body. With one hard thrust, I slid home.

My cock pushed through his tight folds with little resistance and I buried myself to the hilt. I set a brutal pace, desperate for him. There would be plenty of time for slow and gentle but now was not it. I grabbed my mate's hips and pulled him towards me, lodging my steel shaft deeper inside him. I pulled back before thrusting roughly again.

My thrusts were hard and fast, driving him to the edge but never letting him fall over. Every time I felt my submissive's body tightening I would wrap my hand around the base of his cock, stopping his release. I thrust harder, hitting his prostate with almost every one. Harry pushed back against me, meeting me thrust for thrust.

He had tears running down his cheeks as he begged, "Angel, gods let me cum! I'm so hard, I need to cum! Please, let me fall, let me fall!"

Sweat covered both our bodies and Harry looked like a fallen angel. His hair was like a black halo around most of his upper body, his whole body was flushed a bright red, and his arms shook from holding his trembling body up. I started pumping his cock as I watched his body greedily suck me in. I could feel my own orgasm rising like a tidal wave. It started in my toes and was quickly heading towards my groin.

Suddenly, I pulled out and flipped Harry onto his back. I hoisted his legs over my shoulders before once more thrusting into his tight sheath. He started to snake his hand downward but I knocked it away. His head was thrashing from side to side and he tried to find purchase by fisting the blanket. His eyes locked on mine and begged for release. He was openly sobbing now and I loved how open he was with me, how he refused to hide anything. I relished in the fact that I would be the only person to see Harry like this and also be the only person who could get him like this. I felt Harry's walls tightening against my cock as he finally found release. His cock spurted ropes and ropes of cum over his stomach and my hand.

The feeling of his slick channel clamping down like a vice grip drew my orgasm from me. I roared Harry's name as I emptied myself into him. His body milked mine for everything I had to offer. I slumped on top of him, unable to roll to the side. Harry grunted as my weight settled over him but he didn't push me away.

We both lay there, our bodies boneless and unable to do much else. Harry peppered kisses on the skin that he could reach and kept saying "I love you" between each one. I turned my face to look at him and was blown away at the wealth of emotion I saw in those emerald depths.

I rasped, "I love you too little lion."

I rolled to the side, my limp cock sliding out of Harry's body. With a wave of his hand, our bodies and the blanket was clean of any mess we had made. Harry curled into me and I snuggled closer to him. I knew these would be the moments I lived for. These peaceful times after making love when we would cuddle together and everything would be right with the world.

"Go to sleep, love, I plan on taking you many more times tonight and we will both need the energy."

Harry grinned, "You do realize we are still outside right?"

I quirked an eyebrow, "I hadn't noticed but I don't feel like moving. Maybe next time we will make it to the bed."

"Will I get any sleep tonight?"

I nipped his lip at the cheekiness, "If you fall asleep now, you'll get at least an hour before I have you again."

Harry rolled his eyes but rolled onto his stomach. Somehow he was able to sleep that way; I had to be on my back or side. I ran my hand through his black locks before collecting them and started to braid them. It always relaxed Harry even if the braid wouldn't last long once we got going again. Soon enough, light snores filled the air as my mate drifted to sleep. I finished the braid and then lay down as well. I found my wand and cast an alarm to wake me in an hour and a half. I trailed my fingers down Harry's back before closing my eyes and succumbing to sleep.

* * *

"Daddy, Papa! Wake up, wake up! C'mon we want to open presents!"

I was slowly pulled from sleep as my two children came running into the room and jumped on the bed. Michelle was shaking Papa, Harry, up and Alexander was trying to wake me. I giggled as Harry turned over and pulled our little girl into his arms and started tickling her. Once Alexander realized I was awake, he settled beside me so I could hug him.

Alex was ten years old and ready to start Hogwarts next term. He had black hair with blonde highlights and bright blue eyes. He was definitely going to be a Ravenclaw when he got sorted. The boy was a walking encyclopedia and loved to learn more than his godmother Hermione. He loved to experiment with things and had even come up with a few joke products to be used in Fred and George's shop. As much as I detested, he seemed to have picked up Luna's style. He was never afraid to march to his own drumbeat which I was immensely proud of.

Michelle, his twin, was a little harder to figure out. She seemed to have qualities of all the houses. She loved to learn although only about certain things whereas her brother wanted to know about everything. She was very protective of Alexander, especially when other kids tried to pick on him. She was a daredevil for sure, always finding things to get into or some new trick to try. She could outsmart the best of them and had even tricked Harry and me dozens of times to get what she wanted. She was loyal to a fault, once you were her friend; she was never going to turn her back on you. Harry and I agreed that she would most likely be able to choose whatever house she wanted to be in. Her looks were the complete opposite of her brother. She had golden locks with a few darker strands interwoven and beautiful hazel eyes.

These two kids had quickly become the center of our whole world. Harry had been so excited to tell me he was pregnant and I had shared in his joy. Throughout his eight and a half month pregnancy, it had taken every ounce of my self-control to not strangle him. He had had dozens of mood swings a day and would have the weirdest cravings at the oddest of times. His belly had been impossibly large and for the last few weeks, he was on complete bed rest. During the delivery he had shouted every profanity known to man at me and had squeezed my hand so tightly, he broke a few bones. It had all been worth it to see our children brought into the world. They were perfect angels at least until they could walk and talk.

"Papa, c'mon, it's present time! I'm saw that Grandpas got us brooms and I want to try them out. I want to try the Wronski Feint," Michelle said excitedly.

I sat up, "Oh no young lady. That move is much too dangerous and if I catch you attempting to do it, you will be grounded. You too Alex. Do you guys understand?"

Alex shrugged, "I wasn't going to try it anyway Dad, I like my face just the way it is."

I glared at Michelle, she nodded her head yes but I could see mischief in her eyes. I groaned and flopped back down, my arm over my eyes. I heard Harry chuckle before the bed shifted as he stood up. He grabbed my arm and dragged me from the bed as well. The kids had already run out the room and down the stairs to the living room.

Harry told me, "Don't worry Angel, I'll put some protective charms on it so she won't be able to do it. She can try but I'll make the broom pull up before she ever gets close to the ground."

My shoulders sagged in relief, "Thank you. I swear she is more stubborn than you were as a kid. I think we are going to get quite a few letters from school once she starts. Maybe a howler or two would dissuade her."

Harry laughed, "I doubt it. She'd just shrug and do what she wants anyway. She'll have to learn the hard way I fear."

I rubbed my hand through my hair and nodded in agreement. I suddenly had a feeling our little girl would be decked out in garnet and gold very soon. I grabbed Harry's braid and wrapped it around my hand, pulling him towards me. I planted my mouth firmly against his and he instantly opened to my questing tongue. We battled but as always, Harry quickly gave up and gave himself to me. I loved when he melted against me, knowing I could do anything I wanted and he would go with it.

From downstairs, "Daddy, Papa, quit making out and get down here so we can open presents!"

Harry pulled away, shaking his head, "You know I think she just might end up in Gryffindor."

"I was thinking the same thing. Hmm, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor, not too bad."

Harry looked at me worriedly as we headed downstairs, "You aren't upset are you? I mean I know you wanted one of our kids to be in Slytherin. She still could be, you know?"

I quickly reassured him, "I'm proud of them for who they are. I don't care if they were both Hufflepuffs. We could always try again and see what happens."

By now we had reached the living room and as soon as the kids saw us, they started opening presents. They went straight for the brooms and that look was once more in Michelle's eyes. It was wonderful watching the kids open their presents and seeing their looks of enjoyment.

Alex had gotten a potions set, quite a few books, a pair of dragonhide gloves, candy, his broom, and a sneakoscope among other things. Michelle had gotten her broom, plenty of candy, some new clothes, a few books on her favorite subjects such as charms and transfiguration, and her very own barn owl. Harry and I had gotten quite a few things ourselves like the standard Weasley jumper and some new joke items from the twins. Ron and Hermione had paid for tickets for a family cruise. Remus and Sirius had gotten us seasonal Quidditch passes.

As was our usual Christmas tradition, we all walked to the backyard and Harry and I shifted into our dragon forms. The kids loved to go riding on our backs as the snow fell around us. As I shifted, I suddenly heard a strange yet familiar sound. It was a heartbeat…no two heartbeats but they were faint. I looked towards my mate and he nodded his head. Harry and I shifted back to human form at the same time. I walked over to where he stood and lightly placed my hand on his stomach.

I looked up, mercury meeting green, "You're pregnant? With twins? Again?"

Harry nodded, a smile on his face, "Yes, I'm pregnant with twins again. Our family is about to get bigger." Harry kissed me before whispering in my ear, "Happy Christmas Angel. I figured this would be a decent present."

I looked at him, "This was the greatest gift of all. Happy Christmas my little lion."

The kids were squealing and hugging both of us, obviously excited at the thought of having younger siblings. I couldn't keep from smiling as I kissed Harry. I hugged my husband and my children to me, as happy as I had ever been. Eventually Harry and I shifted back into our dragons and the kids clambered aboard. I cast a sticking charm on Alex to make sure he didn't fall of before gracefully rising into the air. Harry and Michelle were already flying high overhead. I watched as they flew through the air, a smile on our little girl's face. I turned my head and found the same expression on Alex's. I roared a challenge to Harry before we flew higher into the clouds and raced off towards the Burrow to spend the rest of the day with our extended family. This was the life I had chosen for myself and it was the only life I would ever want.

* * *

So this was something I wrote a while ago (I mean like months ago) for a contest. I had a word limit or else this story could have been much longer. It's kind of random and some weird stuff (dragon sex was really weird to write). Anyhows, I hope you liked it and all. Leave a review and tell me what you wonderful people's thought!


End file.
